Entwined
by Kreion
Summary: LightxOC, It doesn't take much to alter the course of events, for Light it only takes someone who captures his interest to lead him onto a new path. R&R :D
1. Kaiyo

(A/N) Right my first Death Note story :D Looking forward to the reviews, and this will be a Light/OC heavy fic, as stated in the description, L will be there for the fun of his character of course, and it will mostly follow the story structure of the anime. I would apreciate reviews that say if the OC's are portrayed correctly, I hope to not have much if any OCC but I am only human, so please point it our if I do :) So enjoy!

The light streaming through the large windows of the class room gave it a golden glow, as the sun hung low in the horizon, the day was drawing to an end and the students where growing restless for their impending release. At the back of the class, piercing green eyes where half-hidden below bored eye-lids. Kaiyo had stopped paying attention like most of the class, and started to drift of into her own thoughts, the comforting droll of the teachers voice lulling her into a calm state. '_This was another waste of my time_ ' she thought, slightly annoyed at how much time she had to spend in the teenager prison that was high school. Her time here was not helping her intelligence in the slightest, she was not interested by the consent persuit of more information, she was smart enough to be getting on with. '_Still' _she considered this thought '_I have enough to pass these classes without to much difficulty, and besides, I would rather live with an unrestrained mind than one bound by logic any day...'_

"Kaiyo, is boring you?" She was jolted out of her thoughts and looked around, the teacher was looking art her angrily, and she noticed that Light Yagami had been asked to translate a sentence. '_So he is irradiated because I am not worshipping his pet, like he does'_She fought back the compulsion to sneer at this, it would not help her case. Putting on her most innocent face she responded to her teacher.

"No sensai, I am sorry for offending you, and..._Light_". That time she did show her sneer, though it was not caught by the teacher as his disapproving gaze softened, turning her eyes to the afore mentioned irritant, she saw that he looked a bit strange then. His face had an almost blank look on it, which was odd considering he normally looked to be deep in thought, and he still looked like that now. Though he looked to be considering something else, something far removed from the text he was reading. '_probably thinking about how to be even more of a smart-ass than he is now' _she thought sourly, but still confused about his strange look.

"Please continue mr. Yagami...mr Yagami!" She watched Light snap out of his daze and turn back to the teacher.

"Sorry sensai, I was...distracted" She lost attention as he continued to recite that lines in the book to English '_like it's hard'_ she thought. Like most people in her school, Kaiyo did not really know Light, she did not have many friends because of her sometimes eccentric nature, and mood swings did not help matters, though they where few and far between. She snorted, she preferred to be alone most of the time anyway, or at most with a few friends, talking to people without any imagination really grated on her nerves. It was one of the reasons that if she thought about it, she pity'd Light, who was a very popular person. He was always hanging around with a few people, and she could see that he knew how to charm and work within the social system, resulting in people always talking to him, because he acted, for lack of a better word, _perfectly_._ 'Acted is the key word there'_Kaiyo considered this, eyes glancing at Light, who was staring out of the window, with his usual look of thought on his features.

'_I wonder how lonely he is...'_ Truth be told, she always thought of him as a bit of a smug and arrogant person, based on how well he did and his social _desirability_, but then again she had never really spoken to him. If she thought about it, she could see that his actions in social situations where not all sincere, he acted nice and put up with people, but it was clear that this was only part of his personality, a natural ability to charm people that meant whilst he was loved by people, he stood upon a pedestal which lifted him above his peers, and he could only look down on people, but never be truly content with them.

'S_erves him right really'_ Kaiyo scoffed '_ it's not like he ever tries to change his image, he seems to aspire to be perfect in some ways but unconsciously doesn't in others, narcissism is a likely factor, since he generally looks damn good..._' She shook her head

_' I suppose he does, but sometimes I wonder if he really is just a shallow person, judging quickly and moving on.'_ Despite this thought, Kaiyo could hardly say she was any better sometimes, especially with personality: if the person was a waste of space, then they where hardly worth talking to._ 'So many boring people...'_

She mused on this a while longer before turning away from Light and resting her head on her hand. '_ I wonder if he really does care about people like he seems to, though he hardly seems like the kind of person who would stop to help someone in real danger, like if they where being mugged or something...probably would be afraid of getting his precious clothes all dirty'_she smirked at this thought, and as the bell went her mind went to other things. As she did this Light quickly moved to start the chain of events that would change the world...

Whilst Light was doing this, Kaiyo started her walk home: she did not live very far from the school, like most of the students, and was able to take her time walking through the streets as the shadows stretched and the sun fell. Her her slightly swaying back and fourth with her movements, it extended over her shoulder and came to a slight curl at the end. Her deep red hair almost glowed in the golden light, contrasting starkly with her slightly darker veridian eyes. The sun started to melt into the horizon as she reached her house, and let herself in.

"I'm home!" Kaiyo shouted out as she closed the door, hardly a necessity but a habit that most people have.

"Hey Kaiyo-chan, how was your day dear?" Her mother called out to her, she was in the kitchen finishing of the washing from her little sister.

"Oh it was fi-"She started before a little bundle of energy grabbed her.

"KAIYO" her younger sister jumped onto her waist and almost dragged her down with her enthusiasm. Burying her head into her sister as if she had not seen her in a year. Kaiyo chuckled as she put her hand on her sisters head and looked down at her strange hair, it was an odd shade of blue/black that you would never assume to be natural, yet somehow she had managed to pull it off.

"Ahh little sister, you got me, now what?" She looked up with adoration in her eyes, her perfect golden eyes: yep her little sister had the strangest colouring she had ever seen, and that was part of the reason that Kaiyo loved her with all her heart.

"I'm gonna make you walk me to my friends house tomorrow! She smiled and stepped back from her little sister, like she was ever going to let her walk the streets alone.

"Sure Suki-chan who is it this time?" Her sister was quite popular and had a lot of friends in her school, maybe it was her bubbly attitude that seemed to lift your spirits, the only person that Kaiyo could think off that was even close to her was...

"Sayu of course!" '_Of course...'_ The two girls where inseparable most of the time, making it slightly more surprising she thought, that she hardly knew Light, since he was her older brother, and Sayu spoke of him with the same deep love as Suki spoke of herself.  
"Aww, that's nice...but I'm starting to think you love her more than me!" Kaiyo teased.

"Noo! Sayu-san is like a sister to me...but you ARE my sister, the perfectest girl in the world"

"And you are my sweet little sister, I hope you never grow up" Kaiyo smiled as she saw the small frown grace the lips of her sister.

"That's no fun Nee-chan, I want to grow up and be just like you and Light, you are both so smart and kind." She smiled and sat down, turning on the tv as she did so, flicking through the channels.

"_Another murder in downtown Tokyo-Crime rates continue to ris-the war in the middle east continu-Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants!"_ Settling onsome nice cartoons, Kaiyo sighed as she thought about the news briefly before pushing it out of her mind '_How long must the evil of man go unrestrained?'_She was bought out of her thoughts by her sisters loud voice.

"OH I know what Nee-chan! You should speak to Light when I next go over, I think you will like him, you are kind of like him, though you are better I think!" Kaiyo smirked and considered this, maybe she should see if Light was who he seemed to be, they where a lot alike in some respects, and opposites in others! Of course this is expected in the diversity of humans, and it would be boring if she was just like him. As if to highlight her point her sister provided a perfect example.

"Though I think he is much cleaner than you Nee-chan, your room is such a mess!" Faking hurt Kaiyo turned to her sister.

"Ouch Suki you hurt my feelings"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it! Maybe Light-san has OCD or something!" The genuine concern in her little sisters face tugged at her heart strings and her shining eyes could melt the coldest heart.

"Don't worry Suki-chan I don't mind, besides he probably does have something like that, I mean I've never been inside their house but once I saw his folder and it was all organised alphabetical and subject! And I mean it was PERFECT...god he must be a bit strange, can you imagine his room?" The two girls giggled at the thought of Lights strangeness, it developed into full-blown laughter as they thought of what to do to exploit this flaw.

"Can you imagine if you messed up his room Nee-chan! You should totally do that when you take me over, so I can hear his reaction!" Kaiyo burst into another fit of giggles as she thought about Light being angry. Truth be told she was more than a little curious, the only time she had seen him loose his cool was when someone at school had sent him over the edge, apparently a combination of stupidity and physical contact for a long time really pushed him over the edge. Not that she could blame him, the girl had been a moron and for some reason she was either poking or hugging him all day, at the end of the day Light had lost it if only slightly, and simply put, told her to stay away from him or he would get worse. Even then she was impressed by his ability to restrain the burning rage behind his cold mask. Yes there was no doubt that Light had a short temper beneath the surface of his eyes, it was just to tempting to try and bring it out from the usually calm genius. It was exciting in a way, to unleash it and watch it.

"Oh I am sure I will be able to do something like that, and I will think about actually speaking to him, maybe it would be nice to have some more intelligent conversation apart from my usual friends, though I wouldn't be surprised if he was just a smug child beneath all those brains" Kaiyo thought out loud as for the second time that day she thought about the brother of her sisters best friend.

"That's mean Nee-chan, Light-san has always been nice to me and Say-san when we where at her house, besides, you have said before you have never really spoken to him, so how can you judge him?" The surprisingly insightful response of her little sister sent Kaiyo into a deep muse, maybe she should give him a chance? _'It's not like I have seen much to either confirm or deny my suspicions of him, so I suppose Suki is right_'.

"You know, you're right Suki-chan, I have been a bit harsh on him, I suppose it's just because he is the teachers pet and I have hardly spoken to him, I assumed that he would be a smug little a-"

"LANGUAGE KAIYO!" Shouted out her mother, and Kaiyo blushed slightly and slammed her hand over her mouth, leaving her to contend with her giggling sister.

(A/N I probably won't go into details with some of the storyline, we will see eh? :) I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Kaiyo! I've edited it since, noticing mistakes and character actions that where not intended, sorry for the inconsistency's if you noticed.


	2. Relaxation

(A/N) Here it is, chapter two :) let's get out favourite god out into the playing field shall we?

Light woke from his sleep and looked out into his room, the shadows where getting shorter as the sun rose, and on his desk, there was a regular black note book, with a white scrawl on the cover.

"_Death Note"_

Yes, it was all coming back to Light, his previous nights experiment, the two deaths. Two murders, but now he knew, he had it. He had the ability to create a perfect world, the power of a god. '_I am a god' _Light thought over this, yes he was a God, and he would bring justice to this rotten world, no more would the murders and the rapists spread the filth of man's evil, the pure and good men and women would form a utopia under his judgement. Yes this was his job, he and only he would bring about this revolution.

"**So the sleeping prince has awoken"** Ryuk looked down on the self-proclaimed God.

Light smirked at the God of Death, this shinigami, who was bound to him until he died _'that's not going to be soon, you better get used to hanging around'_. Yawning he got up and opened up his curtains, _'Yes this world could be so much better'_ He reached over and ran his fingers over the Death Note, before standing and looking out into the sky, he let himself relax and and closed his eyes. Letting his mind break free from the logical restraints of life he lost focus as it ran wild.

"LIIIIIIIGHT!" Sachiko called up from the bottom of the stairs

"Time for school, you will be late if you don't move it!" This snapped Light out of his almost meditative state, shoving the Death Note into a draw he grabbed his bag and rand down the stairs, stopping briefly to say goodbye to his family.

"Bye okaa-san,!" He also gave his sleepy sister a quick wave as he ran out of the door.

"Bye Sayu-chan!" She responded with an energetic wave and smile as she saw him run out of the door.

"Bye Light! Have fun at school!"

Light slowed to a walk as he took in the scenery, his route took him past a park and a river, and he often enjoyed the simple pleasures of relaxing into nature before getting to the busy school and dealing with social responsibility. The difference was today he had the annoyance of a certain Shinigami floating behind him munching on an apple. Growing irritated at the distraction to his moment of peace Light stopped and turned to Ryuk.

"If you don't mind Ryuk, could you leave me at least for now, I doubt there is a set distance in which you have to stay, otherwise you would have been near me the moment you dropped the death note." Ryuk couldn't find a flaw in his argument and shrugged.

**"But I am boored Light, that's why I dropped the Death note, I told you that. So why would I not want to be with an interesting human such as yourself who proclaims himself as a god."** Light growled irritatedly at this over-simplification of his _mentality_ if you will, and glared at the Shinigami.

"I said I will become God of my new world, not simply God. Secondly I don't give a damn about how bored you are, I want some peace, I have only known you a day and your voice is irritating!" Ryuk looked shocked at the outburst from the person that he assumed was mostly calm boy, considering the way he had spoken about his plans after his initial insanity with the influx of power he gained. Light sighed as he too noticed the strange way he was acting, his ritual of soothing the fires that raged in his mind being disturbed was having a greater influence than he thought.

"Ryuk, I need this time alone. I need to relax my mind and make sure I don't get stressed or overworked, this is part of the process." With that he gestured out to the slowly rippling water of the river. His gaze grew soft as he looked at the water, the simplicity and complexity of nature calming the anger that came from his naturally short fuse, and was exacerbated by his sharp mind picking out flaws quickly. Despite this he usually managed to hide this and calm himself down within seconds of getting the rush of anger, usually so fast that no-one noticed and his image was untarnished.

Sighing he turned and saw that Ryuk had indeed left, and smiled at the peace he had received. With that he turned and started walking down the side of the river, gently running his hand along the cold metal barrier.

Kaiyo turned as the door to the classroom opened, revealing a relaxed looking Light. '_He looks so peaceful'_ she thought as he walked to his chair, opened his book and lazily got out his pen, before reverting to his usual pose: gazing out of the window. She huffed at his relaxation, blowing a hair out of her eyes and looking down at her open books with distaste '_I wish I could have a relaxing morning for once, I always have that boring walk through that park near the river, and I always wake up late.'_

"Bastard" Kaiyo breathed under her breath, not noticing that she may have said it a bit loud, and the class turned to look at her, who was scowling at Light

"Well , maybe you and can talk this over in detention, since it seems that you clearly have something to say to him!" She blushed deeply and sunk into her chair at this, laughing echoed around her. Though she was satisfied by the shocked look on Lights face as he turned to the teacher.

"Eh-Sensai, why do I have to be in detention?" The teacher sighed and turned to face Light, who was looking up at him with a now simply confused look on his face.

", do not think that I did not notice that you failed to apologise for being late to the lesson, nor that you have not been paying attention from the moment you got here, in which case, maybe 's statement was accurate after all." The laughter increased as the young genius scowled and crossed his arms, his good mood all but evaporated with every laugh from his peers.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to start with the history of the..." Kaiyo had already lost interest in the class, so turned to look at Light, who was, rather hilariously, pouting. She stifled a giggle at the sight of the _perfect_ boy in such a state and decided that this was too much of a good opportunity to pass up. She quickly took a scrap a paper out of her book and wrote a note on it, determined to get a rise from the smug bastard '_yes that really is him in a nut-shell'_ she thought and rolled up the note.

'_Is Light-chan pouting after his good mood was ruined? Poor baby!_

Satisfied that this would get a reaction, she threw it with impressive accuracy at Lights head, grinning as he turned at the wrong time and it his his ear. He scowled and looked at her before picking up the paper, '_I doubt he would be able to stand not knowing what is is I threw'_ she mused '_And there is no way he would ever leave something like that on the floor, no everything has to be in its place for him'_ She watched him closely as he smoothed out the note, and saw the momentary anger that flared up in his features as he read the note. He turned and glared at her, before returning to the paper.

Light turned the paper over and began to write his response, no only was he irritated at the inadvertent embarrassment he had suffered from her, the fact that she had the audacity to gloat made it all the more enraging for him. '_ That's who she is'_ Light thought as her face clicked into his mind '_she is Suki's sister, I wonder why I have not seen more of her, god knows that Sayu and her little sister are unbreakable once they get together. Well she is coming round tonight I think, so maybe I will have a change to speak to her._ Surprisingly the Death note was not in Lights mind at that moment, sure it was playing around with his other thoughts at the back of his brain, but Kaiyo had managed to distract and challenge him, so his focus had switched for the time being. Finishing his note, he checked to see if the teacher was looking before throwing it back to Kaiyo, smirking as it hit her head whilst she was looking at the book.

She looked up at the ball of paper, and glared at Light, angrily grabbing it and smoothing it again on the desk. She had not expected a response from the boy, only to see his reaction at being so directly insulted.'_Well he doesn't like to admit defeat or back down from a challenge I suppose, which is understandable, that's another trait he and I share, albeit a fairly conmen one.'_ She then smirked at his reaction to the previous note. '_And now I know that he does have a bit of a temper, but managed to keep it in check, interesting.'_ As she finished smoothing the note she looked at it, before shooting Light an amused look.

"_For your information I was not pouting, but lamenting the loss of my morning relaxation, thanks for taking it from me. It seems that you don't have the luxury of that, care to say why?_

Kaiyo was indeed amused at this, first at the quick denial of her CORRECT statement, and second at his apparent interest in her morning. '_Does he really want to know or is he just changing the subject? Bah, who cares It's fun to have someone to rant at, but it's better done in person I think'_ Deciding to once again irritate him, she chose not to respond to his message and wait until their detention to start her rant, they had a fair amount of time, and they would be seeing each other in the evening because of their sisters so she may as well.

Light was at first irritated by the lack of courtesy that she showed him '_Not even giving a response, then again it's not like I have ever really spoken to her.'_ Light considered this for a while before his thoughts fled from the grounds of the school and dwelt on the black book contained within his draw. '_I need to find a way of making sure that no-one finds it, otherwise all my efforts will be in vain, especially not my family, they cannot see Ryuk under any circumstances!'_ With this in his head he spent the rest of the day thinking of how to best hide the book and protect it, and how to efficiently start the purging of the criminal scum which inhabited the prisons and allys of the city.

That is until the bell for the end of school went, and both Light and Kaiyo sat in the class room, one hour with two classmates together, what could go wrong?

(A/N) Next will be the detention :D I hope I am writing Light correctly, he is such a complex character, but essential to the story and must be as perfect a representation of him as possible, well of who I think he is based on the anime. I know he got a bit angry and showed it a bit to quickly, but I think as the genius that he is, and with his philosophical nature, it is understandable that without his relaxation he will grow stressed and irritated, this is part of the reason for his quick display of anger, his good mood was ruined :P bad Kaiyo xD


	3. Aspirations

(A/N) Opps, I just realised that I forgot to do disclaimers D: I always do, so here they are, :P but I cont seem to edit my other uploads soooooooooo this counts for that to :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of the characters apart from my own creations.

_Tick...tick...tick_

Kaiyo looked up at the time, '_15 minutes down, 45 to go' _ She groaned and let her head fall to the desk. Her original plan of ranting at Light had failed somewhat, as the teacher had not yet seen fit to leave them to their own devices, resulting in 15 minutes of boredom without any mental stimulation for the two. Light was fairing no better, though he was doing a better job of hiding it, his eyelids where already drooping and his back was slowly relaxing into a slouch as his boredom grew. The teacher pulled the two out of their near-slumbers with a loud screach as he moved his chair.

"Right, I think you two can sort out whatever it was by yourself. I am going to do some marking in the staff room." With that he left the room, silence growing in his wake. Kaiyo sighed and leaned back into her char, turning to Light as he leaned his head towards her, clearly expecting something.

"You know Light...I-" She began, waiting for the look that she expected to grow in his face, just to wipe the smug look off with a few words.

"I still think your a bastard" Satisfied at the small frown that grew, she smirked at the reaction, though not entirely prepared for his response.

"Yes, well, maybe I am sometimes, though I don't know why you chose to bring it up" He said this with a chuckle and looked back to her. Her confused face gave his ego a quick stroke, but he was honestly curious as to why she had, although he knew she had never been that friendly, she had never really insulted him directly. There was sort of an acknowledgement of each others existence, but nothing more than that. Kaiyo however was secretly delighted by this. '_The perfect opportunity to rant at him. Get ready Light'._

"Well to be honest it's just that you looked so relaxed when you walked in, and like you correctly deduced, I never really have good mornings. I am definitely not a morning person and the walk to school always manages to irritate me because I am usually a bit late, today was an exception." Light turned his position on his chair to give her his full attention, waiting for her to continue.

"I suppose I just wanted to get you irritated for once, you are usually such a calm person, a bit childish eh?" They both chuckled at this and Light cocked his head to one side, as if considering the idea.

"Maybe, but don't you have a similar route to me? If I remember correctly you live a few streets always don't you?" Kaiyo just nodded and shrugged.

"I suppose, but how are you so damn calm all the time?" She questioned with genuine curiosity, was it really just his nature? But Light laughed at this before responding.

"I wouldn't say I am, I suppose that I just got used to not showing my anger, it wouldn't do well to be rude to people now would it?"

"No I suppose not...not good for your image I guess." '_And your image is a lot of who you are I think'_ She thought, considering how much he seemed to try to make it better, especially with his looks, who knew how long he spent on them? But Light just nodded because he seemed lost in thought. Hesitantly he began to ask her a question.

"Why don't you relax on the walk? From what I know you seem to be the kind of person who would appreciate the surroundings?" She considered this, yes it was true that she nearly always enjoyed the tranquillity of nature when she was left to her own devices. It was indeed curious that she could not bring herself to truly relax in the park.

"I don't really know, you are right I enjoy the freedom outside the city, maybe that is the problem." Light gave her a confused look so she continued.

"It is still within the city, so I can't feel completely at ease, I can't relax like I could in the countryside." She just shrugged again and looked out the window, the city was not for her. So many people and so much noise, she preferred to just go on walks outside with a few close friends. She looked over and saw that Light had stopped paying attention to her, his eyes where unfocused but he seemed to be in deep thought.

_'I can protect the Death note with a little trap for anyone that attempts to get it, hiding it will only be useful until someone decides to search my room if they suspect me, though it is unlikely that will happen. If the worst comes to pass I will have to destroy it to remove any evidence of me using it. I hope my family don't go into my room after this...nah! They respect my privacy and innocence to try something as stupid as ransacking my room.'_ His mind worked smoothly, considering all the possible dangers that could come to him if he was discovered whilst doing his work. Execution was a sure thing after he had gotten started. His family...they would see things his way. He was sure of it.

He remained in this state for a while before Kaiyo got bored of looking at the empty classroom and decided that if she was going to be bored, then he would to.

"Hey! Light! Wakey wakey!." She snapped her fingers and watched as his eyes focused on her, and he seemed to slowly recall where he was.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the exams coming up." Light lied smoothly, another gift that came from his social prowess. However Kaiyo was not impressed. '_Yeah right, I don't see the link between the two topics, though you seem to be damn good at lying.'_

"Oh that's okay, where are you going after?" She decided to let him have this small victory, no point in starting an argument since they hardly had any time left and would likely walk home in a similar route.

"To ho, how about you?"

'_Not surprising, really'_

"I don't know, I might not even go to collage, the academical was never really for me I s'pose." Light seemed surprised by this.

"Really, but you are smart, you get hight test scores an-"

"Yes but I don't enjoy it, I don't like that kind of work, and I honestly don't care that much about my test scores, I just want to have the grades to get through life how I want."

"Makes sense I suppose, but I never considered something non-acedemic"

_'Another big surprise'_ Kaiyo thought, considering his image it makes sense that he is going to do something that looks good rather than something that he enjoys.

"So you would rather be stuck in a job you don't enjoy to look good?"

"oh no, I plan to join the police force!" That really did surprise her, '_Light Yagami, helping people?'_

"Why? I thought someone like you would do something more, boring" She finished lamely and watched him laugh at her assumption with some irritation.

"Haha, maybe it might seem like grades are everything to me, but what is the point of them" The question confused her and she allowed Light to continue, shrugging her shoulders.

"To get through life?

"Yes, but what is the point in a world like this? Where we are surrounded by corruption and violence, why look for monetary success when the world is rotting around you!" Light's eyes grew dark and he clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as he stared at the floor. '_I will change that, no-more will the evil prey on the weak and pure, justice will be dealt!'_ Kaiyo watched silently as she saw his anger, it was practically emanating an aura around him.

'_Someone feels strongly about this...'_ She watched as he unclenched his fists and smirked at her, there was something else in those eyes, hidden. '_What has he got to hide I wonder?'_ She wondered what Light was hiding under his perfect mask. But dispute this she smiled at his actions, somehow it made him more human, to see the passion that he put into the subject. '_What can he do though, he is right, this world has ten shadows for every person who stands in the light, no world can be perfect. He will try fruitlessly to mend corruption, and more will spring up in its place.'_ She felt sorrow for Light, he was bound on a pointless cause for justice, and would use up his life trying to make the world a better place. '_At least he will try, and his determination does seem to be...impressive.'_ Even as she said this she saw the look in his eye, and the smirk on his lips, there was something else. Something darker to his intentions maybe? No, they where good, but it did not stop her getting chills down her spine from the look he sent her way.

'_What is it?'_ She was bought out of her thoughts when the door closed with a loud slam. The teacher saw that Light and Kaiyo where clearly at the the end of a conversation, so he sighed and motioned to the door.

"You two are free to go now, I only hoped you would resolve you issue and stop disrupting my class, I hope I don't see you here again." The two students bowed respectfully and scurried out of the class, glad to be free from the boredom of the classroom once more.

Kaiyo glanced at Light as she left, sure they walked a pretty similar route home, but she didn't have much desire to talk to him at the moment, besides she was going to see him sooner or later when she took Suki over to his house.

"See you later Light" She have him a small wave and he returned it, smiling as she turned around and walked off. '_There's something about her'_ Light mused, his emotions playing behind his eyes. '_Well, I've got work to do, no distractions!'_ Resolving this Light turned and started his walk home at a faster pace, The Light reflection of the Slight red glint in his amber eyes.

(A/N) Again I hope I am getting the characters right, sorry if the chapters are a bit short, I prefer to do the sections in chapters, please tell me if this is a problem and I will take longer writing chapters :) I will also try to stick to the timeline until I decide to change it, so please point out if you see and deviations haha. Apart from that reviews plx :P So I can make it better :D (And L will play a part in the story ofc, he is just busy sitting in his dark room atm)


	4. Lind L Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story apart from my OC's

"NEE-CHAN!" Kaiyo sighed as she heard her sister scream at her.

'_Three, two,one'_

Suki burst into the room, looking around for her sister with an ecstatic face on her.

"It's time to go to Sayu's house!" She smiled and pointed at the time, it was indeed when Kaiyo had promised to take her sister to her friends house. '_On the dot'_ she thought with an amused smile. Pulling herself out of her comfy bed, she looked at herself in the mirror quickly.'_Argh I'm a mess...oh well, who's going to see me, I just need a quick brush'_

A few minutes later She emerged, her hair slightly tamed and a dash of make-up on her face. Walking down the stairs she found Suki watching the television whilst waiting for her. Her face light up as she saw her sister.

"Your ready! Let's go then, bye Okaa-san!"

"Bye you two, take care of your sister Kaiyo-chan!"

"Always do!" She smirked as she was almost dragged out of the house, her sisters excitement really was infectious sometimes. She glanced a the t.v just before she closed the door, barely catching what was on the news. '_Something about a killer...just another monster charading as a man I guess'_. Kaiyo pushed it from her mind as she walked her sister to the Yagami residence, she rarely dwelt on the negatives for fear of being overwhelmed like she had before, and the news only fed that fire, so watching it was not really an option.

The two sisters walked in a comfortable silence to the house, Suki occasionally breaking it with cute remark, lifting Kaiyo's spirits as they approached. Just before they walked up the pathway Suki pulled back on her sisters hand a little and looked up with a glint of mischievous in her golden eyes.

"Remember what you said the other day about Lights room, don't forget to do it!" Kaiyo just chuckled at her sister, for all of her cuteness there was always a hint playfulness and mischief in her, which made her all the more fun.

"I'm sure you will hear him when I do!" She had never been one to pass up an opportunity to poke people when they thought their ego's had been inflated to much, regardless of who they where. And Light was not a target she was going to pass up. '_Besides, I'm sure he won't mind, despite his OCD.'_

With that, Suki pushed the doorbell and waited for the door to be opened and predictably it was her other half that opened the door.

"Suki! Come in!" Sayu grabbed the young girls hand and dragged her off to her to her room. '_I'm sure she has a blueprint of her house in her mind by now'_ She shrugged and saw looking at her quizzically.

"Are you coming in this time Kaiyo-kun?"

"Well, only briefly if you don't mind?" smiled

"Not at all, make yourself at home, sometimes I swear it is suki's home! Kaiyo chuckled and thanked , turning on the television and flicking through the channels.

"So, I have never really talked to you as strange as it is! But are you in Lights year?" She nodded and watched as sat down with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes, I share a few classes with him actually, though I don't really talk to him." She nodded and continued to stir her tea.

"He must be quite the pain in class sometimes..." She mused, absently looking at Kaiyo who was a little surprised by the statement.

"Well, ye- I mean no not really..." She too trailed off, hoping that she hadn't offended Light by accident because of his mother! '_What is she trying to say?'_ her thoughts where confused as she saw the older woman laughing at her change in views.

"Oh don't worry dear, I know Light and how, without wanting to boast, he is quite good at most of the things he attempts, especially school work! To have to contend with him must be a pain." Kaiyo was part relieved and part irritated by this '_He's not so smart...'_ she found herself thinking, before snorting under her breath and rolling her eyes. '_Who am I kidding, the bastards a genius with good looks and social skills, it just makes everyone feel so damned inferior to him...'_ She continued to rant in her head, unaware that the subject of their talk had entered the room in search of food.

Light noticed her voice as he walked down the stairs, but decided to see if he could avoid her for now, nothing against her of course, just the subject of discussion was a tad embarrassing for him. '_Does my mother have to point out my accomplishments to everyone?'_ Though he could not deny that his ego revived a nice petting at the words of praise.

The closing cupboard door bought Kaiyo out of her daze to see Light in the kitchen, apparently unaware of her presence. '_Probably soaking up the praise, I wonder if he ego gets to big, will he explode?'_ Kaiyo stifled a laugh at this, causing her to make an odd half-cough, half-laugh noise. Light turned round and eyed her questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing Light-san" He shrugged and sat down, across from his mother and to the left of Kaiyo. The news suddenly changed as the presenter introduced a special address.

"_In a few short minuets, we will have the legendary detective 'L' on a live stream to pose a challenge to the recently labelled serial killer, Kira"_

Kaiyo motioned to the screen and looked at both Light and , who seemed to have similar reactions. Shock was clear on their faces, but Light had a hint of something else, something she could not place. '_Anger? No it can't be, he wouldn't be angry about this...fear? Maybe he fears for his idols image, even though I don't watch the news I know a little of him, but Kira? I've heard his name mentioned in passing, but I never stopped to listen...'_ . Light on the other-hand had put his brain into overdrive, trying to figure out this new obstacle for him.

'_Surely he must know he comes to his death if he does this, he is smart...almost as smart as me, what is he playing at?'_ Truth be told Light did not really care at that point, the overwhelming desire to kill L was pulsing deep within him. He would be the only obstacle in his path to create a new world, and Light would not allow this. No one would block his path, no one would stop him from bringing justice to the scum that ran amok, and infested the very soul of humanity. '_ He must die, and in a few minutes, he will!'_ He fought the compulsion to let loose a wide and sinister smile at this idea, and was about to get up and get the tools to craft his demise, when a voice pulled him out of his murderous thoughts.

"Who is this Kira? And why is he so important to L?" Both Yagami's where surprised to here Kaiyo's question, surely she knew?

"You don't know who Kira is? Don't you watch the news at all? Light could not help feeling slightly annoyed by her lack of acknowledgement of his divine actions. Kaiyo only shrugged, not hearing his irritation.

"Not really, it is so depressing that I can't bring myself to sit through it." Light could empathise with this, after all, it was part of what had shown him what he had to do.

"And this new talk of a serial killer is not exactly helping my judgement of that." Light cracked a small smile and motioned to the screen again.

"Well then I better update you: 'Kira', as he has been labelled by the press, is a serial killer who has killed around forty criminals that are known of.

"So he is only killing criminals? Well I suppose it is refreshing in a small way, but if they are free then haven't they changed?" Kaiyo knew that an actual change in there personality was unlikely, but she hoped that the judicial system worked, if only sometimes. What else was there?

"They where not free, most of them died in prison or whilst preforming some crime, Kira is able to kill them whilst seeming to not have direct contact with them in any way." This peaked her attention as she turned to Light and saw that his eyes where serious, this was no joke.

"How?"

Light just shrugged, looking back at the t.v.

"And L, the _great_ L, is just going to appear on t.v for him?"

"It would seem so" Light again fought hard to keep a gloating tone out of his voice, and was once again successful in maintaining his calm tone. Kaiyo thought about this, her mind whirring away '_I may not be as smart as Light, but surely he can see the flaw here?'_ She looked at him, considering weather she should voice her opinion or stay silent. '_The hell with it, I don't care if he thinks im a idiot!'_

"B-but surely this is just a trick or something, right?" Light looked at her with a confused look, as did mrs. Yagami. '_How can they not see it?'_

"What do you mean Kaiyo" it was mrs Yagami that questioned her, so she turned to face her.

"Well, if L really is as great as I have heard from other cases, from other people: then there is no way he would risk his life when he knows that Kira may will have some power beyond a normal man, right Light...Light?" Light had almost slapped his head when he heard her say this, '_ How could I have missed that? Can I really afford to be underestimating L already? He has seen what I can do and will want to test it, but with his own life? No. I too have read the cases, many more than her, and he is as smart as they come. DAMMIT!'_

Light Ground his teeth silently and slowly, ignoring the two women that where gazing at him, curious as to why he was not responding. Blinking he turned to them, noticing he had ignored them, and put on his usual charming smile.

"Of course, someone as smart as L will no doubt have a double or similar ruse to exploit the fact that he knows that Kira will find him an irresistible target if he openly challenges him." Kaiyo sighed and turned her attention back to the screen, '_Nearly time, I should have known Light would have already figured it out'_. If only she knew Light's thought, she would not have been so quick to disregard her own intellect. Just then a man appeared on the screen and started talking, clearly trying to goad Kira into attacking him, his name clearly displayed.

_Lind. L Taylor_

"_Kira, you are Evil! And you will be stopped!"_ Light was fighting a raging internal battle not to kill this man on the spot, even if it was not L. '_How DARE he, he sits there and accuses me of being evil! I will show him what happens to those who defy me, try to mock the god of a new world! He stands in the way of justice and yet claims to be it, he-'_

"Light? You there?" Kaiyo broke him out of yet another daze and he turned his eyes to her. '_Was that red in his eyes?'_ but she shook her head, just a trick of the light.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I am a big admirer of L and would enjoy to work closely with him one day, so seeing as he could possibly be in a life-threatening situation is a bit of a scary. I hope he knows what he is doing..." Light almost smirked as he finished, it was half true anyway, he would like to wok closely with L and he did admire his pursuit for justice, but he could see that if was to create a new world, then he must be eliminated. '_Such a shame, I would have enjoyed it if you had not been so narrow minded, oh well, now it's only a matter of time.'_

The broadcast ended and Kaiyo announced that it was time for her to collect her sister and head home, the time had flown past and she had not intended on staying to long.

"Well, I hope I see you again soon!" Light smiled warmly at her and shook her hand as she left the room, clearly not intending to show her to the door. '_ At least he seems happy to speak to me'_ She thought.

"Yes ,I do to, you too mrs yagami"

"Knowing the girls, it will be sooner rather than later!" They all chuckled at this and Kaiyo turned to go up the stairs to find her sister. It seemed that she was already happy to leave, or as happy as she ever was to leave Sayu. More of a mild sadness really, but that was as good as it got between the two when they had to part. As they turned to go down the stairs Suki turned and whispered to her sister.

"Did you mess up his room like you promised?"

"No, damn, go wait at the door quick!" With that Suki went down the stairs and patiently waited for her sister, who snuck into Lights room. Carefully, she removed a few of the books and placed them hap haphazardly on the floor, stifling her giggles as she did so. Mischief done she hurried down the stairs, smiling briefly at Light; who was going back to his room.

"See you at school then?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I guess so" '_Not the most positive response, arse'_

But she just smiled sweetly and rand to her sister by the door, they opened it and waited...it did not take long to hear the results of their test.

" Okaa-san! Have you been in here? Why is this place such a mess! Sayu?" The two sisters giggled as they heard Light start to accuse his sister for the misplacement of a few books, or _a great mess_ as he was now referring to it.

"Yup, definitely OCD that one!" Kaiyo laughed as they walked home, forgetting about Kira and the strange news broadcast. She put one arm around her sister and quietly listened and smiled as she stared her tornado of description involving Sayu, everything and anything she had done with her.

(A/N) So first major plot change! Someone was able to point out to Light the simple error that L was waiting for, letting him reign in his anger a bit. Her really needs to take anger management D; buuut then he would be no fun :P I also don't think Light is fully OCD, but he is definitely a neat freak, so I will play on that as much as possible heh :P


	5. Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or anything else apart from my original creations.

Light grumbled as he felt the sun hit him, he was not a morning person, and the fact that he had spent hours rearranging his room had not helped matters, with a groan he sat up and shook his head, ready for his morning rituals. Needless to say they had changed a fair bit since he had acquired the death note. Standing up, he stretched before walking over to his desk, yawning as he turned the computer on. '_Now, where is it...'_

Light rummaged around in hid drawers until he found the death note; pulling it out he reached for a pen and set it down next to it. Dropping his head into his hands he waited for his computer to load his desktop.

'_Even cleansing the world seems a bit less worthwhile at this ungodly hour..'_ A small smirk graced his lips as his brain slowly picked up on the irony of his thoughts. Much like his computer that was still waking up too. As the screen finally stopped loading items, Light opened up the police records, searching for criminals who had been convicted of the worst crimes.

'_Murderers, rapists, disgusting, yet I can still give them the courtesy of killing them in their sleep, lucky bastards'_ Light continued to aimlessly rant in his head until he had found a list of names and faces to use. His frown morphed into an evil smirk as his eyes narrowed, glinting red as he picked up his pen and opened up a fresh page of the Death note.

"To begin, let's start with you..." Light spoke lightly to the image on the screen: a slightly bearded, blonde haired, middle aged American was sitting in the top left of his grid of images and names, a scowl on his features that only served to highlight the darkness in his face. Light cocked his head to one side and silently observed the image, almost looking curious as he held his pen above the paper.

"Toby Revan" He said under his breath as he slowly wrote the name onto the page, watching as the ink quickly soaked into the page.

"..._Die_" Light hissed as the image, his face suddenly darkening as his hand and eyes started to move into full motion.

'_I...' _Light thought as he scrawled a name down quickly, a frenzied look on his face.

'_Will.'_ Another name, and red eyes flicked to the next image.

'_Have.'_ The pen moved faster against the paper, the soft noise of the nib moving against the paper was everything in the silence of the dawn.

'_JUSTICE'_ Lights eyes grew wild as he wrote the last name of the row down, before relaxing into his chair, a content look on his face; highlighted by the new light still shining through the windows. He smiled and leant back forward, starting again to write down name, but without the same madness that had threatened to break through in the first row. He continued this for an hour before resuming his normal daily routine and getting ready for school.

The leaves rustled lightly in the early morning breeze as Kaiyo trudged along the concrete path through the park. Despite her dislike of his smugness, She had decided to attempt and follow Lights advice, after all it made sense: she liked nature and not being late could only decrease her stress. Although she did not know that Light had other methods that helped to considerably reduce his stress in the morning...

'_Why can't I relax!'_ She thought irritatedly, it was uncommon for her, and she was even a morning person, but she still found herself unable to relax on her walk to school. Sighing she changed her direction and moved towards the river.

'_Maybe that will help me relax...'_ She let her mind drift as she moved under the shadows of the tree's that littered the park, many where dying or worse as winter continued it's perpetual march towards spring, stripping any remaining leaves from autumn of the few hardy tree's that had managed to hold on to them.

Kaiyo started to think about the other times she had been in parks such as this with her family, she had been relaxed then. Her fondest memory was of her and her little sister, sitting under a peach tree as the clouds slowly rolled by, the sun warming them as they chatted aimlessly for hours on end.

'_That was the longest time she ever stayed still.'_ She chuckled at the thought, her hyper sister had indeed spent most of the day simply lazing about with her, occasionally running when they first entered the park, but quickly settling down. The day had passed so quickly after that, a single day of utter peace in her life, not that her life was particularly hectic, but everyone has something that makes a day just that little bit worse, regardless of what is happening. Not on that day, it was just her and her sister. She blinked out of her memories and her eyes focused on a shadow near the river.

'_I wonder who that is? I don't think I've ever seen someone else here this early'_ She slowly walked closer until her eyes could make out the details of the man leaning, staring out into the water.

'_Is that...Light. Of course, he said he walked a similar route to me, and he is always there earlier than me...'_ Her thoughts trailed of as she drew closer and stopped to look at Light.

He was leaning on the concrete barrier over-looking the river, his eyes glazed over, and his face looking down into the smooth, rippling currents below. The amber glow was lighting his face and bathing it in a warm glow, he almost looked angelic in the slowly rising sunlight. Kaiyo, despite her views on him, was slightly awed by how good he looked, and was afraid to disturb the tranquil state that he was in.

"Angelic..." She breathed out before slapping her hand over her mouth and widening her eyes.

'_Dammit, like his ego wasn't big enough, me and my big mouth'_ She thought, embarrassed over her slip of tongue. Despite this Light only blinked and looked at her with blank expression, his brain had not snapped out of it's trance yet, and he had to shake his head before he recognised her face.

"Oh, hey Kaiyo. Did you say something?" She put her hand down and smiled sheepishly.

"uh, no, I mean yeah. I said hey Light" Light looked at her suspiciously but shrugged.

"Oh, okay, what are you doing here this early?"

"I decided to take your advice and get up a bit earlier." He rose his eyebrows incredulously.

'_Really, I wouldn't have thought she would listen to me...''_

"Yeah, but to be honest it hasn't helped." Kaiyo watched his face drop slightly at this, truth be told she was slightly more relaxed because she was not running to try and get to school on time.

'_No need to stroke his ego needlessly, he might burst.'_ She smiled at this but hid it quickly, Light missed it and replied.

"Well, I don't know, I suppose it's not for everyone, could you try something else to help you?"

"Like what?" Light just shrugged, and Kaiyo rolled her eyes.

'_Useful as ever, Light.'_

"Well, I don't know what you could do, but I'll think about it and get back to you?"

"Uh, sure" Light smiled and looked down at his watch.

"We better get moving or we will be late, so much for you waking up early." She shot a small glare at the back of his head before catching up to him, after all it's not like he would be late. She voiced her thoughts to him as they walked out of the park.

"Like, you would be late, I doubt you are _ever_ late!" He chuckled lightly but kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm sure I was late once, or twice."

"Oh really, wow you rebel." Kaiyo playfully pushed him as she spoke.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you can't keep an eye on the time" She growled at his smug look.

"Slow down there buddy, your ego might explode from your body" This time it was Light that shot her a glare as she smirked at him.

"At least I can see where I'm going." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you me-" Light watched with amusement as she screamed and fell over the large branch that had fallen perfectly in her path. She simply growled louder and glared at him from the floor, huffing and blowing a few hairs out of her eyes.

"And the say chivalry is dead."

"Not just yet." With that he extended a hand and smiled at her as she looked at it warily.

"I'm not going to drop you." She glared at him again and decided to take his hand. He pulled her up and smiled again as she quickly brushed herself off. Kaiyo turned to shout at him, but noticed his smile and something stopped her. It was not his usual smile that he put on for show, it was a genuine happiness, a smile that make you happy by just being there.

'_At my bloody expense'_ She thought angrily, but nether the less, she simple shot him a weak glare and turned to continue walking.

"Come on, oh so perfecto" She shot over her shoulder at a stunned Light, who had been waiting for a shouting contest. He quickly regained his bearings and caught up to her, smirking.

"Why yes, I am thank you." That was it. Kaiyo took one look at his smug face and shoved him into a bush. Light yelped as he fell into it and his face was lost from view, as his arms and legs flailed about wildly trying to escape his green prison.

"Looking good Light!" She gasped out between laughs as she held her stomach. To see the composed boy so...helpless was immensely funny to her. She continued to laugh as he struggled out of the bush.

"Childish..." Light grumbled, amongst other things as he emerged, looking more devishled than before: there where a few leaves and twigs sticking out from his hair and stuck to his clothes, with grass oh his back and a little tuft sticking out of his collar. Kaiyo giggled at his unkempt look and pointed at his newly acquired foliage.

"You really do like nature too Light." He just glared and ruffled his hair, before picking out all the little trinkets he had received for his smugness. Kaiyo noticed that a few where still clinging to his hair and pointed to them as well.

"You missed a few in your hair"

"What here?"

"No, other side. Up a bit, no- there!" She moved in and reached into his hair, pulling out the stray twigs that Light had missed in his searching. She then looked up at his face and saw a confused look on it. Light had not expected her to help him, and now she was so close. He could smell a soft strawberry scent on her, and he subconsciously inhaled a little deeper as she looked at him.

Kaiyo looked into his eyes and saw his unreadable emotions playing behind them, breathing a little more shallowly at the closeness of his face.

'_He has such nice eyes...'_ She saw a glimmer of her own reflection in them, when his hair, blew lightly in the breeze. It fluttered gently like it was made of feather and settled slightly over his now messy hair. Somehow though, it was still perfect, even after being pushed into a bush, his hair was still in all the right places, only giving her a slight peek into his eyes. She blushed and drew back when she noticed how close they had gotten, snapping them both out of the daze.

"Uhh, we really should get going now." She chuckled nervously and set of at a brisk pace, Light once again caught up, but didn't say anything as he was to preoccupied with his hair. He fiddled with it until they where just outside school and she turned to him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Light, your hair is fine, leave it alone." He simply glanced at her and gave his hair a final run through with his hand before walking on and mumbling something back.

'_It's bloody perfect all the time, just leave it alone!'_ Secretly she kind of like his hair in its slightly messy style, but there was no way his ego deserved a feeding today.

"...Fine isn't good enough" Kaiyo rolled her eyes and walked with him to class.

'_Trust you to be the perfectionist...'_


	6. Darkness

Disclaimer: Deathnote is not owned by me in any way.

Light breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his chair: he was safe for now. He had just finished showing Ryuk the secret draw he had created to hide the death note, and was having a well-earned relax in his chair; the criminals could wait for an hour or so, besides he had already written a lot of names the previous night, to be killed tomorrow, this was to compensate partly because he had been testing the death note recently, and secondly to keep up his previous rate of killings before he started modifying his drawer.

"**Light, I'm bored can't you at least use the death note or something?"** Ryuk's whining brought him back to the present.

"Can't you entertain yourself?"

"**Giving you the death note was part of my entertainment!"** Light's eyes hardened as he gave Ryuk a cold stare.

"I, am not your toy." Whilst Ryuk was slightly unnerved by the severity of his gaze '_The boy could freeze you in place with his glare'_ he still chuckled at Light's reaction to being below someone. Light just ignored this and made a mental note not to give Ryuk any apples for a few days. Resting his head on his hands, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to thoughts of his utopia.

_Riing, riiiing._

A shrill tone disrupted his dreaming, he narrowed his eyes slightly, recognising it as the phone.

"Probably Suki again, I swear they can't be apart for more than an hours or so..." He muttered to himself, smiling slightly. If there was one person that he cared for, it was Sayu; sure he also cared deeply for his parents, but his sister held a special place in his heart, and knew just how to use it when she wanted. He chuckled and leant back slightly on his chair, waiting to hear his mother call his sister to get the phone.

"LIGHT!" He widened his eyes slightly in surprise and went to get the phone. '_I don't remember giving anyone my home phone number'_ He was slightly suspicions as he took the phone from his mother.

"Thanks- Hello?"

"Uh, hey Light._"_ Kaiyo's voice emanated from the receiver.

"Kaiyo?"

"Yeah_"_

"Oh, hello how are you?"

"Fine thank you, I'm just calling to ask something.." Light waited for the question.

"Yes?"

Kaiyo mumbled something down into the receiver.

_Why is she so hesitant?_

"Mind speaking up?" He heard her sigh angrily and listened intently.

"Canyouhelpmestudy" Kaiyo said again quickly.

"Help you study?" Light repeated, confused as to her hesitation.

"Yes that's right" Kaiyo snapped slightly, irritated she had just asked Light to help her, practically openly stroking his ego, she awaited the gloating response.

"Sure Kaiyo, but can't you make it to cram school?"

"I could, but I didn't really think it helped me much, and I only have a few subjects with issues, so I don't need to spend that much time at school." She explained, slightly happier that he had not stopped to gloat. Light chuckled and replied.

"Fair enough, I suppose it's not for everyone." This time Kaiyo didn't miss the hint of arrogance, but suppressed her anger, for now.

"Yeah, when are you free?"

"Well, I..." Light stopped, remembering that the Death note still lay in his draw upstairs.

_I can't give up to much time, I have a limited window to work in._

"...I have a few free days a week, tuesday, thursday and saturday." _That should give me enough time to maintain a normal front whilst still making sure that the Death note is used as much as it can be. _

"Oh okay, do you really go out that much?" Kaiyo asked, surprised as, even though he was quite popular, he didn't seem to go out, well she had never seen him when w=she was out, and he had declined a fair amount of invitations, though he had been out a few times.

"No, not at all, I am studying most of the time, but I work better alone."

"Oh right, that doesn't surprise me." Light felt a hint of irritation, but pushed it away.

"Well, is that all?"

"What? Oh yeah, see you tomorrow!"

Light disconnected and handed the phone to his mother, who looked at him questioningly.

"Just Kaiyo, she wanted me to help her study..."

"Oh, okay, just studying?"

"Yeah, why?" Light saw an amused expression cross her face, before she smiled at him

"No reason, I hope you can help her dear" Light just nodded and went back upstairs, slightly confused by his mothers emotions, but quickly putting it behind him. He smirked as he opened up the Death note, returning to his self-appointed destiny.

_~Hoshino home~_

Kaiyo sighed and threw her mobile down onto her carpet lightly, that went about as well as could be expected when asking a genius to help you out. Pondering over this, she stripped off and got into bed, shivering slightly as her cold pyjama's hit her back, and she slipped into her bed.

_I suppose it's not that surprising, considering he seems good at everything: athletics, academics, social skills and looks. Damn him_. She absently cursed him and his good fortune as she drifted of to sleep.

_…_

The rain dampened her hair as she walked through the ally, puddles splashing around her as she made her way home after the party. Her little make-up was running slightly as the rain caused dark patterns to grow under her eyes. The wind picked up and ripped at her clothes, she walked faster, turning into a small short-cut to her house. The street light flickered slightly as she walked past, the clouds blowing as she hurried past. 

_Her eyes flicked up as she saw a group of figures laughing together in the shadows; she pulled her coat closer to her and looked forward, just wanting to be home. She had been out most of the night, and was returning home in the late night, because her friend needed help to make it home. A few of the group turned as she walked past, eyes gleaming in the darkness._

_A few walked over to her, slightly behind her, but catching up. She ignored them but walked faster, her shoes tapping against the pavement as the puddles grew. One of the group grabbed her arm lightly, but she pulled it away sharply._

"_Hey, slow down pretty, you'll get wet." She sped up, pulling her arms closer to her._

"_Come on darling, don't be like that." Alcohol floated lightly in the air, though not strong enough to be recent._

"_Please stop, I have to get home." She vaguely attempted to deter the men, only receiving a laugh from the group._

"I'm sure you have time to spare, such a nice, young thing-" He grabbed her arm and bought her closer to him, lust clouding his eyes as he took in her face, damp and fear obvious in her features. She struggled and ripped her arm away forcefully, pushing him back, and receiving a dark laugh from him.

"So she wants to play rough..." The rest was lost as she ran the short distance to her house, tears of fear dripping from her face as she fumbled with her keys, seeing the man stop a few meters from her house and leering at her.

"_Maybe next time, eh?"_

_She shut the door humidly and ran up the stairs, not bothering to change or even get into bed, she collapsed onto her floor, and crawled into a corner, tears running down her face as her mind overloaded with fear, exacerbated by the alcohol from before. She fell asleep an hour leter, still in the same position, her mind swimming with what could have happened had she not lived close..._

Kaiyo shot up with a start, sweat on her forehead and her heart racing. Looking around, she groaned and collapsed, her eyes slightly watery from the memory. Though she had not been hurt that night, her vivid imagination had worked overtime afterwards, sending her deeper into shock , and causing a fair amount of fear and paranoia, especially of men in those situations. Growling at the lack of sleep, she wiped her eyes and attempted to reclaim some of the time lost to her past. Lazily her mind flicked back to what she had discussed with Light a week or so ago, that new killer. Kira.

He seemed to have his agenda straight: kill criminals and make the world better, was that really all he did?

_No, there will be something else, no one would go to such lengths purely for others, unless they maybe thought that they where some kind of saviour, or maybe even a god!_ She snorted at this, man was not meant to be a god, corruption spreads like wildfire and evil can be born from the smallest infection.

Kaiyo considered the idea of someone who could be, or thought they could become a god. _God, perfect I suppose? Sounds like Light, though I would hardly consider him perfect, he does have a certain aura about him that makes him seem almost...something_ She paused as she considered this, there was something about Light, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was...not necessarily off, but certainly different.

_Regardless, this Kira might have a simplistic view of good and evil. Could it really work? If the infection is purified, then there is only regrowth of new, pure cells, but then, this is about human nature really. Attempting to overwrite our selfish desires when it comes to law and order, not preying on the weak or hurting others. Could he do it?_

Pulling back slightly from the figure that she was raising Kira up to be she started to think about the means and cost of this new world without evil, this rewrite to human nature. _How many would he kill to make his dream a reality? It would be so easy to fall into darkness and loose sight of his goals, turning to killing aimlessly, or free-falling into insanity. How dark would he make his soul to try and bring light?_ Kaiyo continued to ponder this until sleep over took her, wondering about what she thought of this new turn of events. Her dream flashed through her mind as she drifted off again.

_Maybe some people do deserve to die..._

(A/N) Light's name is too brilliant not to use here:P this is more of a set-up chapter for the next, so sorry if its not as interesting in terms of advancement! Reviews if you like it people, and any suggestions on improvements are also welcome :)


	7. Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or any of the characters used from the storyline.

The clock ticked, again and again as Kaiyo stared dully at the paper in front of her, she had been here only thirty minutes, and already she was bored. Light was trying to explain something to her, but she wasn't listening, the subject (maths) bored her to no end. Instead she had been thinking about anything else to take her mind of it; school, friends, family, news, anything other than the work in front of her. She looked absently at the clock on the wall, noticing the date; December 22th.

_'Hmm, Christmas is coming up, I need to get my mother some presents, Dad and Suki already have stuff wrapped up for them..._' She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that Kaiyo did not notice Light growing slightly irritated as her attention completely evaporated before his eyes.

"Kaiyo...Kaiyo!" Light sighed and put his hand on his face as she turned to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, Light?"

"Did you plan on actually working today?" She flushed in anger but kept her anger to a simple scrunch up of her nose as she looked back at the paper.

"But, it's so boring, you have taught me maths for the last few lessons!" She whined, Light just sighed and looked down at the paper as well, half done and indeed: it looked boring.

"I thought you wanted me to help you learn?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean maths isn't boring!"

"No, but if you want to do well, then you have to try" She just scowled at him, recognising a slightly patronising tone in his voice, not that she wasn't acting childish. But still she didn't appreciate it!

"Do you really have to teach me This!" She motioned with disgust towards the books "can't we do anything more interesting. Anything at all!" Light leaned back in his chair, and seemed to consider this; she could almost see the smooth gears turning in his brain, trying to resolve the situation.

"I'll tell you what" She looked at him curiously, but let him continue "We will work on this for an hour or two, you can go home early and next time you can pick the subject?"

Kaiyo leant back and considered this, was a few hours more torment worth her choosing what subject she could revise next? She doubted it would make any difference, but the choice was always nice.

"Hmm, okay, deal" That was the start of her long wait, the two of them worked through the paper, Light giving Kaiyo hints and guidance when she did not know how to do a question. She found herself feeling less dislike for his innate genius as the evening went on; much less that when she had first come a few days ago. She, like many others could only grow irritated as she saw how easy it was for him to grasp any idea or concept.

'_The guy is way too lucky for his own good'_

But as the days went on, she found that Light did have something likeable about him, perhaps it was was all part of his social mask; his act that her preformed to compliment his intelligence. It was not hard to see for her, however charming his smiles where, there was something fake about them most of the time, in most social interaction he just played the part that he knew people would like. But it didn't make his act any less enjoyable, despite his arrogance and ego, he didn't openly boat about how simple something was when he got it, he just explained it to you.

There time was up, the test was over and she smiled at him as she picked up her stuff.

"Thank again for the help Light, I think I learnt something for once!" He chuckled and returned her smile, one of his rarer unforced smiles this time.

"No problem, I look forward to helping you next time"

"Me too" Light showed her to the door and watched as she left, his mind moving back to the Death note and his new problem: he was being trailed.

Ryuk had pointed it out because he was irritated at the idea of being watched, even though another human could not see him, It was very convenient. However, the actual idea of being trailed was not that productive for his over-all plan. He cocked his head slightly and considered Kaiyo as she left, before closing the door and returning to his room.

Light walked out onto his small balcony, and looked up at the cloudy night sky; or at least he appeared to. In truth, he was checking for the person who was following him, whilst also wondering about why exactly he was being followed. A small shadow poked out from the corner of a house, and Light had the confirmation he needed; walking back inside, he spared one last glance towards the smothered crescent moon, and closed his door, his curtains followed suit.

_'They can't already suspect me can they?'_ Light's brain worked overtime, running over all of his actions, remembering every detail he could, did anything link back to him?

'_No, of course not. Most likely I'm just a number on a list at the moment.'_ With Kaiyo's intervention he had not killed the fake L, well not then at any rate. He subsequently learnt of L's plan after he read about the broadcast being in different places around the world at different time, it was a trap. L was trying to close the net around him, but this time, chance had helped him escape that little trick.

'_ L will try again, I don't doubt it, but what should I do?'_ Light supposed that L would eventually find out which country he was operating in, and then go for a more detailed look at all the suspects from that country. '_Myself included'_

'_That could take a while though...'_ Though he did not doubt that L was indeed smart, on a level similar to his own,, he knew that there where many factors that could influence his location; so L could take a while finding him. He did not know what he would rather had, a wait until L realised where he was, however long or small, or to bring L closer, to get rid of this thorn in his side.

'_I can't leave him to his own devices, besides, this should be interesting.'_ Light smirked and relaxed into his chair, his mind swimming with thoughts of L, and the future beyond his inevitably demise. As he started to relax, his eyes drifted around his room, settling on a small foreign object, lying half-under his bed. He looked down at it from his chair, rolling his eyes he picked it up and went to the door. Opening it, he grimaced at the sudden change in weather, the rain was whipping past and the clouds had grown darker. Quickly calculating how far she was likely to be, he shouted out a quick explanation to his mum and hurried out into the rain.

Kaiyo hummed slightly to herself as she walked down the road, ignoring the rain and wind attacking her. She was in a rare relaxed state; completely at ease after having spent some time with a genius who was helping her get some grades at least. She cocked her head to the side as the rain stuck her hair together and lashed around her calm form.

'_Maybe he's not all arse after all'_ She smiled and considered him for a moment: he was definitely aloof and arrogant in some respects, but there was something else there, a genuine kindness and definitely a sense of justice under his act, but there was more underneath it, she could feel it. Considering this, her expression hardened slightly, but she pushed the thoughts away.

_'I can think about that later, I'll get under that mask yet'_ She smirked and silently made it her mission to find out some snippets of Light's true personality.

She hopped of the curve and walked through the short-cut to her house, her mind still wondering and relaxed. She didn't register the noise behind her until it was too late. By the time she processed the noise, she was knocked to the ground by a hulking form. She didn't scream until she was rolled over by the figure.

She recognised him, from memories...and nightmares.

"...you" She was stunned and scared into silence once again.

"Yes me, you got lucky once, not this time, eh?" A menacing chuckle echoed through the small gaps in the trees.

"P-please...don't"

"Oh, whats this? Don't what?"

"Don't touch me..." As strong as Kaiyo was mentally, she had been caught by her nightmare and it was shaking her apart.

"Oh, but we're going to have fun, and you owe me..." As he said this his hands trailed down her body, and he roughly pressed his lips against her tightly shut mouth. When he pulled away she screamed and struggled against her nightmare.

"Get away from me, you fucking bastard!" Her voice was filled wit fire and venom as her eyes darkened, but her just laughed.

"Fat-chance princess, I'm going to take what I want first." She struggled in vain against his massive form, and just as she was about to shout for help, she felt a hand clamp around her throat.

"Do you want to say something, bitch?" She struggled to pull the smallest gasps of air into her lungs, but was unable to speak.

"No I didn't think you had any objections." She felt him release his grip slightly, and she breathed deeply, only to have him once again tighten his hold: he was toying with her, keeping her alive until he had finished his sick game. She felt tears threaten to fall but she blinked them back and looked away from the beast on top of her, refusing to give him anything now.

"So you think you are strong? I'll soon break you down whore!" He laughed again, a dark, mocking tone ringing in her ears as she felt him remove her jacket squirmed under his vice like grip, but he held firm and shoved his face against hers.

"You where hiding quite the body here, lets see what else you have girlie" He grabbed the top of her shirt and began to tear it off her, the taught fabric cutting into her back as she bit back the cry of pain.. She started to feel light headed as the oxygen supply remained cut off, and rolling her eyes to the right, she made out a blur of motion before hearing the rip of fabric.

The attacker was knocked off Kaiyo, ripping her shirt in the process; he fell to the ground and looked up at the once who had intervened. By the time he looked up, all he saw was the fist hitting him in the nose, sending agony racing through his system. He fell back clutching his broken, bloody nose in his hand, only to be punched in the stomach and bend over, couching up blood. He shook and raised his head, receiving a knee in the face for his efforts, causing him to topple to the ground, writhing in agony.

Kaiyo looked up as oxygen started to return to her lungs; she drew it in, as thick as soup for her desperate lungs and starving brain. Her eyes focused as she wiped away a few tears, and she saw her saviour.

Light stood, looking down at the would-be rapist with an indescribable rage in his eyes, yet the rest of him appeared calm as he watched the man writhe in pain, almost sadistic in his pleasure at the pain caused, the justice that he had served.

_'This is how it should be'_ Light thought, still looking down at the mass of flesh and darkness beneath him.

_'I will protect the weak and cleanse the evil that cripples this world' _Light's mouth twitched upward into a twisted reflection of a grin, He gave the man one last cold, glare, as though he where looking at the most pathetic being in creation, and turned, walking towards Kaiyo. He would be back, and he would be a God. As he reached her, he crouched down next to her: true concern playing on his mind. What had happened? How far had it gone?

"Kaiyo?" She looked up at him, taking in his strange appearance: His hair was messy and went in every direction, soaked through from the slowing rain, there where spatters of blood on his cheek and below his eye, a few droplets rolling slightly down his smooth skin. His eyes where wild yet calm, like a storm raging in the middle of the sea, concern also flickered like bolts of lightning as he looked down her body, before quickly moving his eyes away from her exposed skin.

"He didn't?"

"No" She was quick and definite, seeing his features lighten slightly at this.

"Can you walk?" She felt a mixture of annoyance and thanks at this, she didn't want to be weak.

"Sure, but gimme a hand"

He stood and reached out a hand, pulling her up; her legs wobbled slightly, but otherwise she was fine. She looked down at her clothes and groaned: her shirt was ripped to shreds, barely covering her, she looked down to see her jacket also torn apart by the rapists boots after he had pulled it off and thrown it to the ground.

Light had the same thoughts because when she turned to him, she noticed that he was undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly, remembering the previous experience.

"Well, I would say it's more acceptable for you to be covered up than me."

"B-but"

"Just take it, here." He threw her the shirt and walked away slightly, looking away from here whilst keeping his eyes on the injured criminal. Kaiyo hesitantly put the shirt on, removing the rags of her own in the process.

Light kept his eyes on the criminal, his eyes darkening as he looked at the bloody mess of a human, if it could be called that any more.

_'What I wouldn't give for a piece of the Death note right now, it seems these people, these evil doers need a little more persuading to stop'_ His eyes grew red as he thought about it; yes he would write more names than ever, and the last dregs of evil would be scattered, and forced to hide lest they too die by his hand. He was snapped out of his demonic thoughts by Kaiyo's soft voice.

"Uhm, done, Light." He turned to see her wearing his shirt and nodded, motioning to the phone in the pocket.

"Throw me my phone, I'll call my father for a pick-up."

After he finished the call, Light sat down next to her, his legs outstretched, and his body drenched in the slow drizzle that continued to fall from the sky. She looked at him, her eyes widening as she took in his almost godly appearance: with the slight red rolling off his cheek still, and rain dripping down his toned body. She blushed and turned away slightly, but still kept one eye on his body, unable to completely tear her gaze away.

"Are you okay?" Light asked the question, before turning to look at her, hair hanging in front of his eyes and drops falling from the strands. She shrugged and stretched her body out into the muddy leaves, Light's eye twitched at the dirt scattered on the back of his shirt but said nothing.

"I suppose, I'm better off that I could have been...thanks to you." She smiled at him, and he returned it with a small smile, but it was forced, she knew the reason: the man that had recently passed out from pain lying a few feet away.

"How did you know?" She asked so quietly he thought it was the leaves, but when she looked at him expectantly, he simply looked to the book he had discarded, her eyes following his.

"You left it at my house after you where finished, I noticed just after you left, so I tried to catch you." He shrugged, but she could see what was troubling him now. Everyday things like this happened with no intervention, no saviour or chance passer by helped and the crime went unpunished. She was lucky and was safe, but it would never be enough for Light.

"Well, I guess God is on my side or something" she joked trying to lighten the mood, only to see a dark smirk grow on Lights face as he turned to her and let out a small laugh.

"I suppose so..." '_God is on your side'_ A comfortable silence descended over the two until Soichiro came to pick them up, when naturally, the questioning started.

(A/N) This was quite fun to write I must say :P Hopefully it was fun to read! I will me moving more and more into the storyline of Death note now I hope, and as always, please review and tell me if you think there is something I could to improve it, thanks! Also, I know she seems a bit weak in this chapter, but its born of her good mood and fear of him from previous times, she will get back to her normal fighty self :P


	8. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or anything else really D:

L rubbed his eyes and looked at the stack of files lying near his feet, his obsidian eyes blank as he counted them quickly and returned to the current file. Soichiro Yagami.

'_Hmm, high up in the police force, strong sense of justice and obeying the law.'_ He flicked over the pages instantly recognising vital information and storing it away for later use. '_Though he has a family, would Kira be able to care for people? It could be a ruse..'_

L sighed and looked out into the darkness of his room: this file was just like the many others that he had looked up in relation to the police leak of information; useless, there was no one here that fit the profile of Kira that L had been building. He looked back down at the files, seeing one that caught his eye; Light Yagami. In specific, _Genius_, in black ink, standing out under his details.

'_Hmm, maybe this is what has been lacking.'_ L flipped through the file, interested by this new development, he was sure Kira was smart, he knew how to hide from the police, if only a little, but if he was truly a genius, then the case would get even more interesting for L.

'_This file seems too perfect, 100% in tests, which would be expected if he is truly intelligent, but he has no problems on record, he was a tennis champion for a time, and a social person. I wonder who he really is.'_ L, also being a genius, had to wonder how much of this personality was just a mask of normality, it was one he chose not to wear. If Light was Kira, and at the moment the possibility was negligible, so much so that L found it useless to put a percentile on it, then he suspected that he had sociopathic tendencies, and it was unlikely that he cared for anyone. Then again, they had less information than L would like and the model of Kira was subject to change, though L did not doubt his own deductions at this point.

'_Well, like all of the people, he is under suspicion and being followed by an FBI agent, I wonder what will come up. Regardless, The evidence points to Japan, and I will be moving operations to there soon. Raito, or Light may be a help depending on how smart he is, and how smart Kira is...'_

L continued to ponder this as he put Light's file down in front of him, staring blankly off into the dark once more, his expression hiding the fast moving brain beneath. The file was slid over to the place where the read files lay, soon to be joined by another uninteresting file that L rejected. This continued for a while before he pushed a finger down onto his intercom with Watari.

"Watari, please prepare for final stage of our movement to Japan, since the ICPO are already aware we are moving I hope that we will not have any trouble with maintaining connections?"

"No L, we can remain online and ready during transit."

Standing up, L stretched and looked around the room: he had spent a great deal of time here, the cases where just not as interesting as of late. Now the game was on. He grabbed his laptop and left his temporary home in search of greener pastures in Japan, where Kira was waiting for him.

_~Japan~_

Light was smiling as he woke up that morning: It had been a _very_ successful few days, and he was still on a high of sorts from his own genius. Ray Penbre was dead, using his final moments to act as executioner to the rest of the FBI agents that had threatened Light's ideal. Kira would not be stopped by these petty interruptions, a new world would be formed. However, this dream was fractured by a thought that had begun to plague him since he finished the task.

'_Did they have to die?'_ His eyes softened as he once again thought about the all to familiar topic. Light did not, and would never condone killing the innocent, or even the most petty criminals really, they still had room for change, but he would not lose sleep over them really. FBI where a different matter. They strived for the same goal as him, to create a peaceful world; he had just had more...success. A smirk spread across his face at this, only for a second, as his mind returned to the delicate topic at hand.

Light sighed and sat up, the soft glow of the rising sun was gently warming his room, and soon his dark thoughts would need to hide away again. They had to die. His expression was sombre at this, no malice or anger at the thought; it was a necessity, nothing more. They where defying Kira, defying their new God; and by that protecting the evil of this world. The very evil that would kill them given the chance...No Light was not wrong. They where just as responsible for the evil that spread, just as evil given the chance. He would not give them the chance. He smiled at this conclusion and prepared to write down the names of the evil once more. A soft tone interrupted him, and he looked around for the source of the noise, his phone.

He picked it up and checked the caller ID, Kaiyo. She and Light had been speaking a lot recently, especially after the assault, and when she was at his house and he was teaching her. Truth be told, whilst she slowed his progress with the Death note a bit (less with the timing game he was playing with L). He found her company to be more enjoyable than most, which for Light was a big deal, most social interaction was just another toy for him.

"_Rise and shine Light-kun!"_ He scowled, she had developed the annoying habit of talking down to him, as she was a day older than him.

"Your up early, Kaiyo."

"_No greeting from golden boy?"_

"I'll tell him your sad when I see him."

"_Nah, tell him he's the biggest fucking as-"_

"Is this going somewhere?" Whilst amused, Light was not about to let Kaiyo start ranting about something.

"_Not really, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang-out or something, all my good friends are busy"_ She knew that poke at his ego would set him off, and stifled her laugh on the other end.

"Well you can go ahead and be lonely then." Reason was telling him not to be this childish, Light chose to ignore it this time.

"_Aww, poor baby, don't be mad Light-kun."_

"Quiet...now ask me again what you wanted?" He knew he shouldn't let her get under his skin, but her damned mix of aggressive and childish characteristics was getting under his skin irritating him to no end. '_How can she do it...I should be more careful around her.'_ Some secrets should remain hidden.

Kaiyo congratulated herself mentally, the more the knew Light and understood his ticks, the more she could chip away at his mask until she knew the real him. She was so curious as to what was hidden. Who was Light really?

"_Spoilsport. So, you up for a little fun today?"_

"Will said fun involve my embarrassment?" That was something else she had a knack for.

"_Hmm, not today, though I have big plans. Nope just chilling today, want to join_"

Light considered this, inwardly cringing at the idea of more embarrassment at any point in his life, but maybe a day's relaxing would allow him some clarity of mind, which could fast become jumbled in the coming revolution. One day could be allowed for the promise of a greater degree of mental functions. Of course what he chose not to consider was his desire to see Kaiyo, this was not a factor in his mind. Or so he thought.

"Fine. Where?"

"_Damn straight Light, oh and just come over to mine, you've never been have you?"_

"I don't believe so."

"_First time for everything, see you in an hour!"_ And with that She hung up the phone, smiling to herself. Light always liked to be in control, and Kaiyo just didn't like to let people control her, especially Light. Her smile grew as she imagined him spluttering in the most undignified way at the receiver. '_Ahh, I can dream'_

Light's eye twitched as put his phone away. As irritating as it was, he would not lose control, even alone. Breathing deeply he went to the bathroom for a shower, he needed to be clean if he was going to be going anywhere today.

~_An hour later~_

Light looked up from the Death note to the clock. Time was up. He had gotten a few names down after he had thoroughly cleaned and prepared himself for going out, no sense in wasting time was there? Closing the book gently, and slipping it back into it's compartment, Light grabbed his white jacket and walked down the stairs, meeting Sayu half-way.

"Hey Onii-san, where you off to? School stuff?"

"No, I'm going round Kaiyo's house for a bit." Sayu looked visibly shocked, before smiling slyly and nudging him with her elbow.

"Oh, just you and her eh? Sounds like a date to me Onii-san" Light sighed, he had this from Sayu since Kaiyo first came for help with school work.

"No, we're just friends Sayu, you know that. "

"Riiiiight."

"Besides, I am sure you would have heard something if we where doing anything, since you have been listening in a few times..." She blushed at this, cursing Light's intelligence under her breath, she couldn't get away with anything.

"I-I...well fine you caught me." Sayu pouted for a moment before smirking at her brother." But you know, a few times I did hear a suspicious silence...I wonder what could have been going on." Sayu said this in a sing-song voice, like a devil in an innocent angels body. Light blushed but did not lose his composure.

"That's called _work time_ Sayu, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He smirked after this quip, Sayu returned it with a pout.

"Well at least I go out with my friends more than you do, , you should get out more!"

"That's what I was trying to do before you interrogated me." Sayu blinked before realising his point.

"Oh, right, well have fun Onii-san, I'm sure Kaiyo-san will _love_ having you around"

"You too Sayu." Light smiled at her and ignored her last comment, heading straight for the door.

_~Hoshino home~_

"I'll get it!" Kaiyo called out, jogging down the stairs to the door, only to be confronted with the back of her little sisters head. She got the door before her. Opening it, Suki was greeted with the impressive image of Light, his hair fluttering lightly in the morning breeze.

"Hey Light-san." Light smiled at Suki, looking into her golden eyes.

"Morning, Suki-kun. How are you?"

"Well thank you, you?"

"Good to hear, I'm fine thank you." Suki smiled, then noticed her sister behind her on the stairs, and looked between the two.

"More studying?" Light ans Kaiyo looked at each other.

"Not really, just relxing." Suki looked at her sister.

"Together?"

"Yes..."

"Ohhh, I see." A smirk grew on Suki's face as she looked at them.

"Well, have fun _Relaxing_ you took your time!" She then ran off into the house, ready to share gossip with her mother.

"What was that about?" Light questioned, though he had his suspicions.

"No idea, C'mon boy, up the stairs." Light just glared at her and followed her up.

When they entered Kaiyo's room, he found a chair and waited whilst she made her-self comfortable on the bed, relaxing back and looking out the window. There was a moment of silence before she looked at him, a soft smile on her face.

"So, how do you like my room, since it's your first time here." Light looked around at the room, there where pictures on the wall, and on the floor. Multiple pieces of art strew about the room, some half-finsished and some glowing with colour. Clothes and a few books joined them, adding to the general mess of the room, he grimaced as he looked about.

"It's...nice, maybe a bit uh, messy." Kaiyo just chuckled, '_Predictable Light'. _He had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he looked at her, and she waited for him to continue.

"Suits you though."

"How so?"

"Well, you to seem to be a rather changing person, not in an extreme way, but your personality shifts between childish and aggressive frequently. No, not aggressive, just proud I suppose, and neither side is ever truly dominant..." Light trailed off, his sharp eyes now inspecting her. Kaiyo raised her eyebrows, slightly perturbed at the strange, matter-o-fact way he had just described her. She looked at him, attempting to mimic his analysis.

"Your hardly perfect Light, you have OCD and whilst you try to be perfect, you hide behind it, locking yourself away." They where both stunned into silence by this. Light, because he was surprised she had figured something like that out, and Kaiyo because of what she had just said to him. Light was the first to recover, laughing quietly and smiling.

"I don't know what you mean, but I don't have OCD."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"How about your room being changed?" Light hesitated, he couldn't say he was afraid of someone finding the Death note.

"I just prefer things to be in their proper place, if I had OCD I would be tidying your room right now."

"True I s'pose, but what about the rest?" Light sighed, and stood up, moving over to her and bending down, moving his face close to hers. Kaiyo sat in silence, '_What's he doing, he's too close...'_

"Does this look like a mask to you?" Kaiyo looked at the face before her, her eyes drawn by the angles and details on it, the smooth skin, with hair dangling just over his amber eyes. She looked into them, her breath taken away by the intense gaze in them, and moved her face closer slowly, whispering one word.

"_Yes"_ With that she brushed her lips gently against his, opening her eyes to his shocked expression and smiling.

"But it's a good mask, and the face behind must be as well." He just starred at her, his mind struggling to catch up with the influx of information. The well oiled wheels where out of place for once and he didn't know what to do. He had lost control, now all he could do was wait until he got it back. Kaiyo just smiled at him, this felt right, and if he wasn't going to move then she would.

She grabbed his shirt lightly and pulled him onto her, catching his lips in a deep kiss. He was slow to respond, but instincts overcame his brain and he kissed back strongly, fighting for control against her. But Kaiyo was having none of that, for once she had Light at a disadvantage and she pushed her advantage, rolling him over so he was beneath her she moved her hands gently in his hair and almost smiled as she felt him slow down, the power behind the kiss was lost as they simply and slowly enjoyed the feeling of their tongues and lips rubbing against each other.

It was a while before Kaiyo slowly pulled her red lips away and looked down at the rare sight beneath her: Light was breathless and lost for words, though seemingly content with simply starring back at her.

This rare moment was broken by the intusion of one Suki, barging into the room and calling out.

"Kaiyo, Oka-san wants you-" She stopped when she saw her sister holding Light down, both breathless and with strange expressions on their faces.

"Am I interrupting something?" she aked slyly, watching them blush together.

"Yes, now GO!" Kaiyo pointed out of her room and ran out cackling, this news would not stay private for long.

Light seemed to have regained his brain at this interruption and gave her a small smirk.

"I didn't know I was so irresistible."

"Your just jealous because I'm on top."

"Speaking of which, would you mind getting off?" Light moved to get up but she pushed him back down.

"I don't think you should."

"Kaiyo..."

"Don't like me in control Light?" She leant down and gave him another soft kiss on the lips, before looking into his eyes.

"You have to fight for it if you want it over me Light-kun" Light blushed and muttered something too her.

"Look where your sitting..." She saw that she was indeed straddling his crotch, it was her turn to blush as she moved to let him stand. One step at a time thank you.

Free from the bed and Kaiyo, Light looked down at her with amusement in his eyes,.

"I suppose you will want us to be going out together some time?" Kaiyo pretended to think about it before answering.

"Well, that is what people in a relationship do.

"And we are in one?" Light feigned surprise at her remark.

"As of" She turned to look at the clock. "about ten minutes ago we are."

"Good to be informed of this" he sarcastically retorted, before his eyes grew soft and he smiled lightly.

"I look forward to it then." Kaiyo returned the smile, she was happy. Even though she was still reeling at what she had done, she knew that she was happy now, and happy to see a genuine smile on Lights lips and he looked at her.

She cursed as the looked at the clock.

"It's getting late, I suppose you have to go." She pouted at him, but made no move to show him out.

"I suppose so, aren't you going to show me out?"

"Nah, you know the way, I'd rather let you slip out quickly than face my parents right now." Light chuckled and gave her one last look before opening her door and leaving.

"Night, Kaiyo."

(A/N) yay a longer chapter! I spose it could have been longer but I am starting my AS exam week now and am a tad busy :3 so next one will probs be the week after nest! More storyline I think :)

Reviews as always :D


	9. Tranquility

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

The winter grew steadily colder as it drew on, the last of the leaves fell and the cheer or Christmas had started to fade. Yet the Kira killings continued, steady all through the seasons, reaching just over six-thousand. The criminal world now had a real air of fear about it, though many dismissed it and continued, the lesser criminals did not risk it. Light smiled as he looked at the figures: it was working. Crime rates where falling rapidly, people where starting to see that their actions had consequences...yes, Kira would grow and he would have control. He looked down and smiled, though something had not gone to plan, for once he was happy about it.

Kaiyo was snuggled into his chest as he lay on his bed, his hand gently stroking her hair, enjoying the soft feel of it as it ran through his hands. She shifted slightly and looked into his eyes, a smile of her own playing on her lips.

"You know I dont't want to let you go"

"You don't have too, I'd rather you stay there" She kissed his shirt gently and tightened her hold on him.

"Good, 'cause your mine." He chuckled and kissed her head, relaxing and closing his eyes.

Once again the moment of peace was broken by the interruption of the younger generation. This time Sayu was the one to barge in, bubbling with excitement as she looked down at the two on the bed.

"Hey _lovers_, Guess what?"

"What is it Sayu," Light sighed, irritated that once again his time with Kaiyo was interrupted.

"Me and Suki wanted to know if you could take us ice-skating? "

"Now?"

"Yup!" He gave the slightest movement of his nose in irritation; and was about to respond with a negative. Unfortunately Kaiyo picked up on this and smirked.

"No-"

"Of course we can go with you!" She sat up and pulled Light up with her, enjoying that she was able to tempt him out of him comfort zone. He whispered something into her ear before she stood up from the bed."_You owe me"_ She smirked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She wondered why he would be uncomfortable, but she guessed that she would find out soon. Pulling away from him she took Sayu's hand and walked out of the room.

"C'mon Sayu-kun, lets go get ready, and leave Light-kun alone, otherwise he'll take twice as long." He shot her a glare and shut the door behind him. Sayu looked up at Kaiyo smiling as they went to her room.

"Oni-chan always takes a long time to get ready." Kaiyo chuckled and sat down on the young girls bed.

"Yep, Light-kun like to look his best, not a narcissist my arse." Sayu gave her a questioning look, but Kaiyo just waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Sayu shrugged and looked for a coat.

"You know he takes longer when he's going out with you?"

"Well, I suppose he wants to look his best." Kaiyo shrugged, but made a mental note to question Light about it later, it would be fun to see him squirm a bit.

"I think he loves you." The statement caught Kaiyo of guard, and she widened her eyes at the young girl.

"Uhh, what makes you say that?" Sayu just shrugged, and Kaiyo remembered her inexperience in that area of life. '_He's never said anything like that...'_

"He just seems happier when you are around, he's been alone in his room a lot lately." Neither of the girls yet realising the true reason Light had chosen to lock the world outside.

"Well, I hope he feels something for me" She joked, laughing as Sayu joined in with a small giggle. Internally her mind was questioning his feelings, just how deep where they. The truth evaded her even as she thought about it, she had a nagging feeling that she was still missing something with the boy. Even though it appeared his feelings where genuine, there was something still hidden. She couldn't help but think that maybe some aspect of his personality was hidden for a good reason, but that did not stop her curiosity.

"I know he does Kaiyo-san" Sayu finished picking her clothes and prepared to go, waiting for Kaiyo to join her.

"Well lets go speed up Light-kun" Sayu giggled and ran with her to the door, watching as she banged on it loudly, shouting at the occupant.

"Time to go Light-kun, ready or not!" There was a muffled curse before an irritated voice replied.

"Hold on dammit, I'll be a few more minutes."

"The ice will have melted by then!" Kaiyo whined, once more banging on the door, until she heard grumbling and the sound if the door unlocking. She was greeted with the image of Light with a towel wrapped around his waste, and his hair in a mess, evidently half-way through a quick towel-rub itself.

"Stop trying to break down my door please, I'll be done in a second..." Kaiyo tuned out after that, content to just stare at Lights slender frame, unfortunately, Light noticed this and snapped his fingers to bring her back to the present. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Are you done starring at my chest?"

"A few more minutes?" Light rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, though Kaiyo still heard the dropping of a towel and her mind started to wonder...This was interrupted by Sachiko's voice piercing her dirty thoughts.

"Kaiyo, would you mind making less noise whilst my son gets changed?" This time a full blush was elicited from Kaiyo and she mumbled to Sayu that they should wait downstairs before turning and following her own advice.

The two waited for a good ten minutes before they where greeted by Light coming down the stairs, in his usual white jacket and shirt. Kaiyo huffed and walked to the door with Sayu, preparing to leave.

"You took your time!" Light shot her a smirk as he finished descending the stairs.

"Would you prefer with no clothes?" Kaiyo closed her mouth tightly and turned around to hide the blush. '_Dammit he got to me again! I'll show that prick. Thinks he's so sexy...'_ Whilst Kaiyo thought about how to get revenge, the rest of her brain was not being so helpful, content to shout out the reply that it wanted to give. '_Yes, yes, yes,yes, god yes...'_

The party stopped of at Kaiyo's house to pick up Suki, and Light inwardly groaned, realising that now he had with the pair of hyper-active girls, whilst ice-skating. Kaiyo better make this day worth it.

When they arrived at the ice rink, there where a fair amount of people there, and once again Light had a strange look on his face that Kaiyo could not identify, shrugging she paid for the boots and went to put them in, leaving Light to pay for himself and the two girls. After a few minutes he joined her, looking none happier and sat down besides her. She watched him delicately put on the boots and sighed, this would be another thing he would be good at, naturally graceful as he was. However as they went to go onto the rink she saw him stop.

Kaiyo shot him a questioning look, but not receiving an answer she asked him why he had stopped. Light flushed and looked at the floor, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I don't know how to ice-skate." He ground out. She stood, shocked for a few moments before she collapsed laughing at him, it was too much for her. '_This will be an amazing day'_ She inwardly chuckled as she attempted to calm down, her laughter clearly not helping Light's mood.

"Really?"

"Yes okay." Light snapped, looking out onto the ice rink at the girls playing on it.

"You know even Sayu and Suki know how to-" She stopped at his withering look, but made a mental note to remember that he couldn't ice-skate well. Blackmail was fun.

"Well, time for me to teach you then for once, consider it payment for your help earlier." Light snorted but allowed her to drag him to the edge of the rink.

"You need to get onto the ice to skate Light." He growled and grabbed onto the edge, holding tightly as he slid onto the ice.

_'Wow, not being good at something changes '_ She made a mental note to get Light out of his comfort zone more often.

"So , just copy what I do and try not to fall over, though I doubt you will avoid it." Kaiyo was about average at ice skating, and showed Light how to stand in a balanced way, and how to move forward.

"Okay, now you go!" He hesitated, but pushed off the wall. Sliding slowly, the balance was not as much as an issue to him as moving forwards was. After a few near-falls, Light succeeded in moving forward at a relatively good speed. Kaiyo skated next to him slowly and watched him, somewhat annoyed that he was still standing. To remedy this, she suggested something to Light.

"How about we have a small race to the other side?" Light snorted.

"I'm sure you are better at me and will win if we race" She pouted and gave him her sad eyes.

"I'm not that good really, I just know how to do it, are you scarred you'll lose?" She smirked as she saw his expression harden, that was exactly what he was afraid of, but he was not going to back down from a challenge.

"Fine, we go on three."

"One, two...Three!" Light pushed off and started moving with as much speed as he could without falling. Whilst this was not much and Kaiyo could beat him if she wanted, she hung back and pushed him to go faster, waiting for the inevitable.

In his adrenaline filled, challenge fuelled state, Light had forgone everything save balance to get to the other side. This included thinking about how he was going to stop at the other end. When he realised that the end was coming, he raised his arms and Kaiyo heard him groan just before he hit the wall.

"Shi-" Light collided with the wall with a satisfying _thump_ and landed on his back, scowling, more at embarrassment than at pain. Kaiyo decided that this was the perfect time to gloat.

"Oh, did I forget to mention breaking?" Light glared at her, but its effect was somewhat lessened by his position.

"Scheming little-" She laughed at him and skated up to look down at him, which proved to be a mistake. Irritated, Light grabbed her ankle and pulled it out from under her, sending her sprawling onto her face next to him.

"You like the ice as well?" Kaiyo just growled and turned to face him.

"You're just a sore loser!" Light considered this, it was probably true, since he wasn't accustom to loosing, at the very least he hated to lose with a passion.

"I was just equalling the playing field."

"Well I don't play fair." With that She slid over to him and held him down, sitting on his stomach she looked down and smirked.

"I win Light-chan" He scowled and managed to flip her over, holding her arms down and returning her smirk.

"I don't think so Kaiyo-_chan_" She struggled but was unable to move her arms, so she changed to a seductive gaze and sighed slowly.

"Oh What a shame, you have me held down and I'm slowly getting wet..." Light blushed as he got her double meaning, and let her go, though not sitting up, She smirked and patted his cheek.

"Aww, Raito-kun is innocent so cute when he is embarrassed" He was about to reply when he was interrupted by Sayu and Suki singing at them.

"_Light and Kaiyo sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g"_ light moved to get of, but Kaiyo pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss before wriggling out from underneath him, leaving him kneeling down on the ice. She gave him a hand getting up, laughing as he slipped on the ice.

"You know you should really improve your ice-skating Light-kun." He shot her another glare before skating to the edge of the rink to sort out his clothes, leaving a giggling trio of girls behind. He caught a snippet of conversation as he returned, and turned his face to avoid them seeing the slight blush once more.

"...no not in a tree yet." He watched them put on innocent faces as he rejoined them, he looked down at the watch, the same watch that he used to often to time the deaths of criminals, he smiled softly and looked up at them.

"I believe that it's time to go back now." He smiled as they groaned collectively and all moved to the exit to the rink.

"I swear you get some vindictive pleasure in seeing us unhappy." Kaiyo grumbled, not happy that her time watching Light fall over had been cut short.

"No, I just value my dignity."

"I believe I took the rights to it when I kissed you first" Light wrinkled his nose but didn't respond, leaving her to gloat in her small victory.

As they turned to leave Sayu shouted out in surprise and they all turned to look at her. She walked guiltily over to Light and handed him a package, when he looked at her questioningly she looked at the ground and explained.

"Oka-san told me to give this to Oto-san...I kinda forgot when she said that I could ask you to take us ice-skating if I did it..." Light sighed but took the package from her and looked down the street, calculating the time it would take to get to the station.

"I will take it their, Kaiyo can take you home, and I suppose you can tell Oka-san where I am." She smiled brillaintly and hugged him.

"Thank you Oni-chan! I owe you." He just smiled and extracted himself from her arms, only to be pulled back by Kaiyo who kissed him on the cheek and pushed him away again.

"I'll see you at your house when you get back oh great big-brother." Light smirked at her and waved his sister and Suki goodbye before walking off towards the police station.

(A/N) FLUFF, yes it is good. Now the story will advance, and Light might meet a certain woman who lost her fiance :3 And why ice-skating? I wanted Light to fall over and this was something where he could do it profusely :) Review etc, and thanks to all those who have!

Much love.


	10. Hunting

(A/N) I hope these delays aren't to bad, blame code Geass for being awesome and making me read that fanfiction as well :P

Kaiyo was bored simply put. Waiting in Light's bedroom for him to return was not as fun as she thought that it might be. Not that she ever really thought it would be that fun, it was more the return of the owner that interested her. She hopped of the bed and began to look around, there had to bes something interesting to do in her boyfriends room, preferably something that would cause him irritation.

She began to search through all of his book, whilst it was unlikely that something was hidden in a place like this, especially with Light, there was always a chance. She got to the bottom of one of his book cases and pulled out one of the large black tomes at the bottom, turning it round, she widened her eyes in shock at the contents.

"...Light reads porn?" She said it louder than she intended, and heard a crack downstairs as a cup smashed to the floor. She chuckled at this, the shock wearing off, and proceeded to empty the case of it's contents and give them a quick look through, looking for something interesting, or rather embarrassing. She raised her eyes as she looked through it, thoroughly unimpressed by the pictures.

"This isn't even real porn! Hardly worth hiding, I suppose to this stuff is disgusting." She sighed and gathered the books into her hands, throwing them onto his bed. Even if they where pretty unimpressive by her standards.

She continued her search but found nothing of note, save a jacket which she took a liking to and decided to steal from Light. '_If he's reading rubbish porn, he owes me a jacket!'_ She vaguely reasoned to herself, not really needing a reason to wear his clothes. So she took off her jacket and hung Lights on her shoulders, it was slightly to big, but she enjoyed the feeling of if and was happy with her choice.

Boredom set in again and she lazily collapsed into his chair, swirling it around turning the computer on. Noticing the draws with the key in the lock she opened it, her eyes lighting up with mischief as she saw his diary in it. Hastily she withdrew it and flipped through the pages, but was once again disappointed as she found nothing interesting, and in fact nothing written in it at all for a long time. Throwing it onto the desk she kicked the desk in irritation and returned to the computer, deciding to see what the internet had to offer, leaving the draw open on one side. Her hand lazily circling around a small screw hole that it found.

**~Police station~**

Light was irritated at the new piece of information that he had just been given unwittingly by this stranger. A woman who claimed to have vital information on the Kira case had appeared at the police station whilst he was there. So L was in Japan. He had hoped that it would take the detective less time to find him, so he had more time to prepare his plans for the detective. '_No matter, at this stage the balls in L's court, I can only wait for him to move.'_

"So I can use your phone?" Light looked over to this new anomaly and smiled, his natural charm kicking in as he started to manipulate her.

"Yes of course, however my father is in a meeting at the moment, but when he calls back I will give the phone to you."

"Thank you, Light is it?"

"Yes, Light Yagami." He gave her a short bow and she returned it before responding to him.

"My name is Shoko Maki." Light nodded and smirked beneath his mask. '_That's all I needed to know, now how best to deal with this pest'_

"So do live in Japan? I thought I heard a slight accent?" She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You heard correct, I worked in the USA for a long time before I came to Japan with..." She trailed off and Light patiently waited for her to continue, noticing as her face tightened and she looked away from him.

"...my fiancé."

"Congratulations."

"He was killed by Kira." Her bluntness surprised him and he widened his eyes, morphing his face to one of sorrow before responding.

"I'm sorry." She gave a humourless laugh.

"Thank you, before you think ill of him, he wasn't a criminal, he was one of the twelve FBI agents who where bought here to stop that murderer." Light narrowed his eyes very slightly, but she didn't notice and carried on looking ahead of her.'_FBI agent? Just how much of a threat is this woman, it doesn't matter to be honest, any threat is too much.'_

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kira will be bought to justice, evil will never triumph, especially when we have people like L on our side as you say we do." Naomi looked at him, the familiar speech reminded him of a certain detective.

"You sound like him, at least in ideals." Light laughed at this, walking ahead slightly.

"Well he is my idol, I can only hope to be as great a detective as L really." she walked behind him for a time before he slowed his pace so he was once again walking behind her.

"Do you mind if I help you look for evidence against Kira?" The question surprised her and she looked at the now serious teenager next to her.

"W-what? Do you think we would be able to find anything?" Light shrugged but turned to look her in the eye.

"I don't know but it's worth a try isn't it? Kira cannot continue, he must be stopped." Almost as an after thought he gave a small chuckle and said. "Besides, you have evidence against him, or at least an idea that L might have yet to think of, and I-well I am the top ranking student in Japan." She raised her eyebrows slightly at this and considered his offer. '_Is he really that smart? It could be just lots of revision but it's still impressive.'_

"I don't see what harm it could do if we go over some theory's whilst we wait." Light noticed that she did not agree to work with him outright and inwardly smirked. '_Be as smart as you like, it won't matter in 40 seconds Shoko.'_ He withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket and smirked as he looked at her.

"So let's start to get some base details down." With that he started writing as she began to explain the basis of her theory.

'_Shoko Maki – 6:38 – Suicide: She will do all she can to make sure her body is not found, before committing suicide over the death of her fiancé._

Light pulled back and glanced at his watch, slightly annoyed by Ryuk's chuckles interrupting his thoughts as he counted down the seconds, '_37, 38, 39'_ He looked up at her, his eyes almost glowing a demonic red.

'_40'_

Light watched in confusion as she continued to walk, his mind racing with this new information. '_What? What's going wrong, why hasn't the Death note worked! It always worked before. What's changed, I have her face and her...her name. It's an alias._' Lights face darkened at this and his mind began working on a new strategy for obtaining her name.

"Is something wrong?" Light looked up in surprise to see that he had not noticed her turn round to look at him.

"No it's nothing.

"Well do you want anything else, I know my back to the building and I can wait there myself.

"Oh sure..." Light trailed of, desperately trying to think of a way to gain her trust he tried one last shot that had to work.

"Wait, " She stopped and looked around to the boy behind her eyeing him supiciously/

"Yes?"

"I want you to work on the task force with us." She was shocked by this announcement and just looked at the boy before her, '_Surely not, he didn't know about L'_

"You said you didn't know L was in Japan."

"I'm afraid I had to protect myself as best I could, for all I know you could be Kira you see. But after talking to you I feel confident that you are just another who has been wronged by him." Naomi looked at him, trying to find the tell tale signs of lying in his face.

"So you can get me to see L directly?"

"Yes, he is in a meeting with my father at the moment, and will be out shortly, at least that was the time specified before the meeting."

"Why aren't you in it?"

" I was on my way there when I met you, a lead on the case seemed more important than meeting L in all honesty." Light shrugged and started to walk away slowly.

"But you don't need to believe me..."

"I do, like I said you sound just like him, I'm not surprised he chose you." Light smirked before turning around and giving her a small smile.

"Compliments will get you everywhere I suppose, may I have your name to give to him, since you said before you have met him previously?" He watched her hesitate and almost smiled at how easy it was to manipulate people. Few escaped his net, then one that did annoyingly floated to the front of his mind. '_Kaiyo'_ He mentally berated himself for letting the thought slip through. '_I have no time for such petty feelings right now, besides she is nothing.'_

"I'm sorry, but to protect my identity, I have you an alias, here." She held out her passport and Light smiled before taking it off her.

"Ah, I knew you where smart, but smart and cautions? A good combination, you will work brilliantly with the task force. " Light looked down at the name, smirking and writing it down on the piece of the death note he held in his hands. '_Naomi misora – 6:58 – Suicide:...'_ He repeated the same instructions as before, though he changed the method to a deliberately painful one to make her pay for making him out to be a fool. Standing back he looked down at his watch, counting each second as it passed.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" He blinked before he looked at it once more and returned his gaze to her. '_32, 33'_

"Well I guess It's because..."

'_36, 37'_

"I'm Kira." He looked on gleefully as she shock registered on her face, her eyes staring at him in pure terror as her brain processed the information and could only come up with one answer.

"...no"

'_40'_

Her eyes and face changed to a blank look and she turned and walked away, responding as Light called after her in a cruel, mocking tone.

"Nothing more to say Naomi?"

**~Light's Room~**

Kaiyo lazily took apart one of the pens and began to play with the pieces, rearranging and undoing it time and time again as she waited for Light. Just as she finished undoing it once again her fingers slipped on the plastic surface as she twisted it off and the pen fell to the ground in pieces. Groaning she pushed the chair away and got down on her knees to pick it up, before banging her head on the draw she left open.

"Bastard draw" She mumbled, but saw the small screw hole she had been playing with seemed to be empty. As she picked up the rest of the pieces of the pen she noticed that the part containing the ink looked like it would fit.

"Can a pen have sex with a draw?" She mused over the idea briefly before taking the section and inserting it into the empty hole at the base of the draw. She was surprised to find that it fit perfectly and as she continued to push, the base of the draw rose up, revealing the fake bottom of the draw.

"The hell is this? Has Light been a naughty boy?" She smirked but remained surprised as she stood up and bent over the draw, looking at the contents.

"What? A bag of liquid, electricity, and..." She looked at the black book with confusion.

"Death note? As in something to kill notes?" She ran the idea through her head before rejecting it, Light would not have something that abstract and useless in a secret draw, so the only explanation would be.

"A notebook of death...why would Light have something like this?" She carefully took the book from the draw and put the fake bottom back in place, something told her that if Light had gone to great lengths to keep the book secret, then that liquid would not be anything good, and with addition of electricity nothing good would happen should she poke at the contraption.

"What have you been hiding Light?" She opened the first page of the notebook and her confusion only grew as she saw what was listed there. This soon turned to fear as the read the first rule written in a strange white ink.

'_The Human whose name is written in this notebook, will die.'_

(A/N) Mwuhahah, suspense, deal with it :P Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to see more from you awesome peoples heh, but seriously thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again sorry for the slower releases, blame Code Geass, I suspect everyone reading has watched it, if not WATCH IT! :P


	11. Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own deathnote, nor did I own it for any other chapter's I missed previously :P

Light was still on a personal high when he reached his house; he had successfully manipulated one of the most untrusting people he was likely to meet, serving to add fuel to the fire that was his ego. '_Now she won't be going to L with her clever little secrets, this is too easy'_ The only reflection of his childish glee was a small upturn of his lip, anyone would think he was remembering a funny joke. His expression dropped of his face as he opened the door, his normal mask slipping on effortlessly as he closed the door. Sachiko smiled at him and motioned upstairs.

"Light-kun, Kaiyo is still waiting up stairs for you, perhaps you should apologise, you have been a while."

"Of course, Oka-san, I wasn't able to give Oto-san his package either, he was in a meeting so I left it at H.Q"

"Oh that's fine dear, now don't keep a lady waiting!" With that she shooed him up the stairs and returned to the kitchen, preparing dinner for a little later.

Light was surprised to see his door locked when he got to it; confused he knocked no the door, awaiting Kaiyo's reply.

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded a little off, but he ignored it and responded.

"It's Light, can you open the door please, Kaiyo." His tone was slightly indignant, being locked out of his own room was not something that he enjoyed. Especially when his room contained a certain notepad. '_At least It's well hidden'_. He heard the lock click open and the door slowly swung open itself, revealing a shocked and slightly frightened looking Kaiyo, looking up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" As he said that he took a step forward and she unintentionally took one back, he mind still a wreck from her discovery, yet still wrapped up in denial. He frowned and took another step forward, before his eyes widened in shock as he saw his desk, and what lay on top, mocking him.

'_The Death note'_

She saw him freeze and her mind struggled to accept it, there must be another reason. '_Maybe he didn't want anyone to think he was weird, maybe he didn't was it found for another reason...maybe he just doesn't like his room being this messy.'_ She was grasping at straws and she knew it, but she could not accept what she saw. Finding some strength in his shock, she looked him in the eyes, which where still fixed on the Death note, and asked him.

"Care to explain this notebook, Light?" This bought his attention to her and she was shocked by the intensity of his gaze. So many emotions that she had never seen before in his eyes flashed by, too quick for her to pick them out individually. Despite this there was one that she saw, and It chilled her to the bone. Fear.

His brain slowly re-engaged and he gave her a nervous smile and played his only card.

"Oh, that is a notebook I was keeping of the Kira killings, you see I want to join the NPA an-"

_SlAP_

The sound echoed of the walls and Lights head was knocked to the side. When he turned it back round his eyes where ablaze with fury, and he was almost surprised to find that hers where equally engulfed in rage, her eyes narrowed into slits as she hissed at him.

"Don't try and lie to me this time Light, TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She screamed out the last part, turning around and shoving the notebook in his face. He saw that she was on a page where there where future killings listed, his eyes narrowed and he was about to respond before she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened in terror. Screaming, she pushed away from him, dropping the notebook and backing into his desk, her eyes fixed behind him.

"**I think your little girlfriend can see me Light, ha ha"** Light's face returned to an impassive mask as he looked first at Kaiyo, then at Ryuk, before responding.

"Clearly, she has touched the Death note after all, Kaiyo, this is a-"

"**Shinigami, hello I'm Ryuk, the one who dropped that Death note!"** He turned, to see Light glaring at him, evidently being interrupted was something that Light did not approve of. '_**I'm not surprised, with an ego like his.**_' This only served to amuse the bored shinigami more, since Light had not been that co-operative of late.

"_**So, I guess you already figured out that Light is-"**_

"Ryuk!" The shinigami almost flinched at the demonic glare that Light shot, that along with the dark aura that seemed to now be emanating from him was enough to silence the Shinigami. He knew Light could be cruel if he wanted to, _very_ cruel.

"...Kira." Her voice was almost a whisper, but when Light turned to her, she rose her head and looked at Light, the masked, impassive eyes conflicting with the whirlpool of emotions in hers.

"Your Kira, aren't you Light" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Kaiyo, I am Kira." The silence was almost deafening as the two stared at each other, she was the first to move as she stood up. Slowly she moved over to him and looked up into his eyes once again, only asking one question.

"Why?" He gave a dark chuckle that unnerved her slightly and walked over to the notebook, picking it up and running his fingers down the book. The book that was drenched in the blood of thousands. Still looking away from her he began to speak in a low voice, there was no anger in it anymore, nothing but sincerity and pain as he looked into the dark corners of his room.

"Can't you see Kaiyo, this world is...rotten. So many people have tried to change it, tried to get rid of evil, even my father. They will always fail, evil will always persist, and if not then corruption and ineffective legal systems will aid it to grow. I will not fail. I will create a perfect world where people can live in peace, hard-working and honest citizens will be saved from judgement, but criminals will know there Is no place for them any more. They will stop or they will die. I am justice Kaiyo...and I will be god of this new world."

The silence once again stretched out as Kaiyo struggled to accept Light's words. Her mind fought between love, fear, good, evil, all competing over the right path to take. Whilst she tried to find her path, Light's hand hovered over the Death note, pen centimetres from the page. '_The choice is hers now'_

He quickly hid the pen when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, only to be pulled into a full embrace. Unsure his brain stalled as he attempted to figure out what she was doing, and why she was doing it. His answer came when she looked up and let her lips brush his, her touch as light as a feather, leaving him surprised, whatever he expected, this was not it. She pulled away and smiled back at his shocked expression, even now she loved to be the one to pull him back down to humanity, now even more so.

"Light, I never opposed what Kira did, I only really questioned the way he did it. I still don't know If I can accept it completely, but..." She smiled warmly at him and drew him closer to him. "I can accept you, Light, I've chosen my path, and it's next to yours." All Light could think of was to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Kaiyo" It was a whisper, it echoed in her ear and she tightened her hold on him and silently let a few tears fall from her eyes. She was emotionally drained and right now this was the least embarrassing was to let it out. Light stayed silence as he felt a small pile of wt grow on his shoulder, keeping hold of her, not wanting to let go the only one who accepted him for who he was. '_Does she really know the real you?'_ He pushed the voice away, not allowing doubt to exist in this moment of peace.

"Compared to this, that porn on your bed seems pretty lame." Kaiyo pointed out, causing Light smirk as he ran his fingers softly down her face.

"They where just a cover, I wouldn't be surprised if I am tailed, or bugs are planted soon, so I must appear average to them." Kaiyo chuckled ans Light looked at her strangely.

"You are anything but average, Light-kun, or should I say, secret mass murderer/vigilante/genius Kira?"

"You seem to be taking this pretty well, I would have thought you would have been more afraid, especially of Ryuk.

"Well, I had hours alone to think about it, time to figure out what I thought, even if I was still in denial, after all, I never thought would have a dark side." Light's expression darkened slightly and he rested his head on hers.

"We all have a dark side, but I will stop that from surfacing. Besides it isn't my dark side...it's me." His voice trailed of, but Kaiyo just sighed.

"I don't know why I am taking this so well to be honest Light, maybe I am still in denial, and think this is all a dream. But..." She looked into his unguarded, curious eyes and smiled.

"...If your Kira, then Kira is Light Yagami, the boy who saved me from a rapist and risked his life doing so, he's the boy that would sell his soul to change the world. So if I think of your murders Light" He flinched ever so slightly at the word in his unguarded position. "Then I think of all the people like me who you could have saved." She smiled once more before it turned into a smirk and she poked him in the chest.

"But Don't go ruining that soul because I'm afraid I have claimed it now, Light-kun." He smirked back and it grew as she yawned and rested her head on him, mumbling in his ear.

"Better let me sleep in you bed you bastard, the floors cold." Gently he carried her over to his bed and laid her down, covering her before moving his chair next to the bed and watching her. The moonlight was dancing on her skin, turning it pale and contrasting it to her fiery red locks that where draped across her, like a curtain they hid much of her face from view, only allowing him a small gimps of her peaceful expression. Smiling he relaxed back into his chair and listened to the slow tick of his clock as she slept, and he watched every breath that rose from her lips and mixed in with the night air.

(A/N) I'm sorry if this is a bit short, but it's not over yet guys! This is just the start of their brand new relationship, which will always lead to more problems mwuhaha! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this little confrontation, I'm off to bed! R&R guys! And a big thanks to my repeat reviewers!, you give me much needed motivation sometimes :P


	12. Equal

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.

The cold night air softly flowed through the open window, silently gliding around the room in darkness, searching for anything of warmth. What they found was a girl lying in bed, sleeping soundly, it began to approach her but soon turned in fear at the presence beside her. Two cold eyes stared out from behind a slight fringe of brown hair, his face was deep in thought, a slight grimace lurking on the edge of his mouth. Warmth was not worth crossing the path of this demon, just like that the breeze stopped and fled into the darkness.

Light's eyes continued to stare at the girls sleeping body, his mind working this new turn of events into his plan. '_I...I-she, she must'_ His mind was conflicted as he sought every possibility he could think of, each one meant that he had a weakness, the girl lying in his bed at the moment.

'_God cannot have a weakness'_ His had had the slightest tremor as he heard the thought echo around his mind, He scoffed at his weakness before quietly walking over and retrieving the Death note, a familiar sense of power washing over him as he returned, opening to a clean page. She shifted slightly in her sleep, turning her face to his, but her eyes remained closed, still hiding in the world of dreams, away from the harsh reality of life.

'_She was just a game, an intricate puzzle for me to solve, and now she is useless.'_ Light scowled at the thought, even within his head he found it hard to convince himself. He had felt his mask slipping when he spent time with her, not thinking about his actions as much as he should, acting on instinct and emotion rather than planning ahead. '_Pathetic, I don't need such connections, everyone is available to be judged'_ An image of Sayu flashed in his head and he shook it away, one problem at at time.

He slowly picked up his pen from the floor and, for the second time that day, held it over the death note, preparing to write down her name. '_Kaiyo Hoshino'_ It was so easy for him to be rid of this weakness, but then? Life alone again did not appeal to the dark god. His childhood was spent trying to be normal, whilst being above everyone around him, never connecting with anyone, he had grown accustom to being alone, Sayu was the only one he really had a connection with. He loved his parents but...he just didn't connect with them either.

Kaiyo's eye fluttered open softly, her eyes slightly blurred and confused as she absorbed the scene before her. Light was sitting, staring of into the distance with a small wet trail tracing it's way down his face. In his lap she saw the Death note and she breathed in heavily in shock, but lay still, watching as he blinked and turned to her.

Light stared into her now open eyes, his previous thoughts evaporated as he stared into the green eyes shining in the dark, but all emotion was hidden as he gazed into them, he could get nothing from her empty eyes. His hand shook above the paper, and he could only read one thing in her eyes.

'_It's your choice'_

He looked back down at the cursed paper, his hand shaking harder as he started to write, ink flowing onto the page. He hesitated as more tears began to flow down his face, Kaiyo started to blur , falling away from him as he watched.

Suddenly he let out a choked sob and threw the Death note to the far side of the room, falling onto his knees in front of the bed. All of his masks fell at his feet as he dropped before her, for once in his life he had failed, and now there was nothing left to protect him. Kaiyo looked down at his shuddering frame and refrained from smiling at him, it was not like he could see her anyway. Slowly she slid of the bed and lower to her knees, and gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her.

Like a child needing comfort after he had done something bad Light clung to her, a few tears still leaking down. Smiling, she ran her hands through his hair, whispering into his ear and running her hands down his back. She let herself revel in a slight amount of joy as she held him, she had done what she wanted, she had removed the mask that he had hidden behind for far too long, leaving him open to her, as she was to him. She was his equal, and she would never let him go. She also reflected on just how childish Light was beneath his mask, despite his brilliant mind. Sure she was not exactly mature all the time, but he did seem to have a very child-like side hidden under the Light Yagami that was shown to the world, of course it was not all he was, but it was certainly a factor in the ball of emotions that he hid so fervently from the world. '_I'll be here for you Light, you don't need to hide with me.'_

The two clung to each other until sleep once more took Kaiyo, and Light, even after regaining his composure, was content just this once to give in, and slept alongside her on the floor, wrapping his arms possessively around her waist.

_**~Yakumi Hotel ~**_

L sat in his normal crouch, his eyes staring off into the distance: he was deep in thought, since the murders of the FBI agents he had been considering how to approach the situation, now his best option was ready to be set in motion, all he needed was to reveal it to the task force assembled before him. He glanced at Soichiro before addressing them.

"As we have discussed, our best lead on this case is one of the people that Ray Penbre was following, between the 19th and the 22nd " He circled the date on the white board once more for emphasis, looking up at the concentrated faces listening to him.

"This narrows down our list of suspects considerably, leaving us with only two people, or rather two family's to investigate." Matsuda rose from his chair excited.

"Which ones, Ryuzaki-san?"

"The Kitamura-san...and Yagami-san households." There was silence as L effectively sucked the room of atmosphere. Aizawa stood up and moved towards him, eyes wide.

"What? You suspect the chief!"

"Yeah, you can't be serious Ryuzaki-san!" Matsuda joined in, shouting angrily.

"I am perfectly serious, I rarely make jokes and this is certainly not one, to ensure that we find out all we can about these seemingly innocent households, we will be installing video and audio bugs in both homes."

"You can't be serious! What are the chances of this Ryuzaki-san?"

"There is a 2% chance that Kira is a member of one of these family's" Even as he said this, L had a feeling that there was something he was missing, and it revolved around one Light Yagami.

"What, that's nothing, the chief doesn-"

"All of you, be quiet!" They all turned in shock to see Soichiro with his fists clenched, staring angrily at the floor. " I don't have to tell you that I am insulted by this suspicion and if this is what is required to prove my family's innocence...then I will do it. Even if the chance is only 2%, it's the best we have!"

L turned and looked at the men before him, his face blank as always.

"Thank-you Yagami-san, do you know when all of your family will be out of your home?"

"Well, I can make sure my wife and daughter are not in the house for some length of time if you wish, and Light usually comes home for about an hour after school before going to cram school." L wondered if he had misjudged Light, or rather if the documentation was wrong, perhaps he merely studied hard and this was what gave him a higher and average intellect, well he would see, ideally he would get close to Light if this surveying did not show any incriminating evidence.

"Very well, we should move quickly, so if tomorrow is okay we will install the equipment when your son is at school, and you have got your wife and daughter out of the house."

"Ryuzaki-san, who is going to watch these video's?" Mogi questioned, since it was an issue if privacy.

"Of course Yagami-san and myself will be the only one's observing his family, to protect their privacy, the Kitamura household will be observed by the remained of the task-force." Mogi relaxed at this and L turned his attention to the cake Watari had just bought in for him.

"Thank-you, Watari" The room, aside from Watari, watched L as he slowly devoured the cake, savouring every moment of it's spongy goodness. At the end all that remained was the icing on L's fingers, which he continued to lick of, still focused on his sugary treats. When he finished he returned his attention to the occupants of the room, who where all looking at him with a strange look on their face.

"So, now that is resolved, we can end this meeting." Ignoring their earlier looks, L dismissed them as quickly as possible, he was tired of them and was content to swim in his own thoughts as he often did.

The room emptied quickly, leaving only L and Watari in the hotel, with L absorbed in his thoughts, and Watari tidying up after the group. Without turning his head L spoke to him.

"Have the arrangements been made for the new H.Q?"

"Yes, the building started and are on schedule at the moment."

"Good, I think this case will require all the resources that we can obtain, luckily, we have many available." Watari paused and turned to L, concern clear on his face.

"I take it you intend to see this through to the end L?" The hidden meaning was not lost on L, and he turned to his mentor, his large eyes curious, Watari explained with a serious face. "You know what happened to Lind?" Understanding showed in his dark eyes and he turned away from his mentor.

"Of course, this is the most dangerous case I have ever been involved in, and the hardest, but I will being Kira to justice." His tone left no room for argument and Watari just nodded, a long time ago he had accepted that if L wanted something he usually got it, and danger or moral issues rarely bothered the famous detective. He turned and continued to clear the room, waiting for L to issue his next command as always.

(A/N) Well, I will be trying to involve L more from now on, since he has been in the background for a while, but now he has his hunch. I will point out that L, whilst still having a hunch, has less evidence against Light since the whole Lind.L. Trick did not yield any results. But now it's time for surveillance Horah!

I'm not too fond of this chapter, something about it just irritates me, I think the first section did not turn out as well as I hoped, perhaps it would have done better in the last chapter, oh well. Thanks for all your kind words once again, they really help! :)

P.S Sorry if Light seems OC, but this is him fighting against something he did not expect to be an issue, and dropping all pretence for once, so I consider it acceptable OOC.


	13. Watching

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.

L's obsidian eye's flicked between the screens in front of him, waiting for any movement. It came as Light opened the door, L watched him intently. '_Let's see if you are really who you say you are'_. He continued to observe him as he got to his bedroom door, noticing that he stopped before he opened it, his suspicion slowly increased as he watched him. '_Why is he being so cautious...3%'_.

The detective was intrigued by the boy's little signals, re-evaluating his suspicions on whether the boy was truly smart or not. '_ Watari is a master at stealth tasks, yet he two and maybe more warnings that someone had entered his room, and he can use them to tell who it was I suspect, what are you hiding Yagami'_ his eyebrows furrowed as Light set his school bags down and took his phone out; he couldn't see what he was texting and it annoyed him, but not as much as watching his target leave the house.

L closed his eyes and waited for the bot to return, ignoring the elder man besides him.

* * *

"**Where are we going Light"** The boy continued to ignore the shinigami floating above him.

"**C'mon, stop ignoring me!"** Light scowled at the whine of the voice, but as he was finished checking his clothes, he turned his head sightly.

"Someone has been in my room, Ryuk, it is likely that they have audio and video bugs, I had to check my clothes as well to make sure. "

"**Right, so where are we going?"**

"To meet Kaiyo, she was going to come over, and I don't want her talking about anything compromising." A smirk graced his features as he turned to his irritating companion. "This also means...no more apples, Ryuk."

"**What?"**

"What happens to an apple if a human sees you eating it Ryuk?"

"**Oh, yeah your right, if someone did not have the Death note, all they would see is an apple floating and eating itself!"**

"Correct, and I wouldn't count that as normal behaviour, would you?" He delighted in the panicked look that was growing on the death gods face.

"**No, Light if I don't eat apples, I get withdrawal symptoms!"** Light turned back to face ahead and responded with a bored tone.

"Like what?"

"**Handstands, and my body twists, and these awful noises, it's not pretty!"**

"Well then, if you find out where all the camera's are, then maybe you can find a blind spot so you can eat in the house?" Light then tuned out and assumed confirmation from the Shinigami, he had more important things to worry about.

A flash of red hair caught his eye and he saw Kaiyo wondering to the shop where he had asked to meet her. He picked up his walking pace slightly and soon she saw him, confusion clear in her eyes. He brushed his lips against her cheek and pulled her in for an embrace, whispering in her ear as he did so.

"I'm being watched, or at least my house is under surveillance." She felt fear run through her, she didn't want to lose Light now, she had just gotten under his damned mask. Hugging him back she replied in his ear.

"What do we do?"

"We make sure that we don't say or do anything incriminating when we are at my house, the Death note has not been found, if it had I would already be on death row." She shuddered at the thought.

"As it stands, I have planned ahead for such an occasion and will be able to show that Kira is killing recent criminals that I cannot possible have access to, proving that I cannot be Kira." He pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. "Everything will go as planned."

Kaiyo smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. Her fears and doubts where greatly repressed by his confidence, but they still existed, nibbling away at the back of her mind, she pushed the thought away, now was the time to have some fun with this new game.

"You say they are watching you, right?" Light gave her a questioning glance before he noticed that they where outside his house.

"Yes, and audio I suspect so-" She put a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Let's give them a little something to watch." Light looked confused still as he went to open the door stepping inside the threshold with Kaiyo following close behind.

* * *

L watched with interest as a girl, about the same age as target, followed him in, looking quite happy with herself. '_A girlfriend perhaps Yagami-san never mentioned this before'_ But as he turned to the older man her saw that this was new information to him to.

"Does Light-kun had a girlfriend Yagami-san?"

"Not that I know of, then again I haven't been home all that much because of the Kira investigation." L turned his attention back to the pair, biting down on his thumb as he watched them enter Light's bedroom. '_2.5%, I doubt Kira would have such attachments, though he could be using her?'_ The audio bugs started to pick up sounds from the room.

"_Light, it was nice to come round, but with your family out? I might get the wrong idea..."_ She left it hanging and L noticed the blush that spread across the boys cheeks. He watched with interest as Light retorted, with a fire in his eyes.

"_Well I didn't think your mind was that depraved, Kaiyo"_

"_There's a lot you don't know about me Light, maybe we should get better acquainted?"_ L made a note that Yagami was looking away from the scene, clearly this interaction made it awkward. L, however had no such inhibitions, and continued to watch as she teased the boy.

"_I think we already know enough about each other..."_ Light started to look slightly flustered, he didn't particularly want to start anything in front of a camera, his privacy was rather important to him. L too noticed this, wondering why he was so afraid of the topic. '_Maybe Light-kun is a shy person? That would decrease his percentage to a significantly lower amount, but there is something else, he never seemed shy before, in fact his file said outgoing and charming.'_

"_Aww, you don't want to play Light-kun, people will start to think you are gay if you keep this up."_ L noticed the glare that Light shot her, was this a sore topic for him, he supposed that maybe his last name had caused it to be an irritant, but surely he was more mature now? _'Possibly childish then, back up to 3%'_

"_I don't recall you thinking that at any point"_ L could hear the smug tone in his voice, and turned to look at his counterpart, who's face was simply one of shock, and slight degree of shame. L turned round and gave him a form of consolation.

"Don't worry Yagami-san, if they start doing anything explicit then you will not be forced to watch, I am afraid that I must however." This did not seem to comfort the father as he looked at L with a disapproving gaze. L ignored it.

"_Well, I don't recall doing anything with you that would prove it, I can't say your kissing is much to go on, rather uninteresting, maybe you don't like the feel of my lips on yours?"_ She licked her lips for emphasis and walked towards Light, who was sat on his bed.

"_So, you don't think I am good enough?"_ There was a hint of a challenge in the voice, and L was interested as to what the boy would do to regain control of the situation.

"_Maybe not, I might need some convincing to remain faithful, my little Light-kun"_ L noticed her flat-out mocking of him, and watched as a flash of anger crossed the boys face, clearly his temper was short.

"_There are a few problems with your plan I am afraid to say: firstly, you would never do anything that pathetic, secondly I don't think you could do any better than me Kaiyo-chan"_ L noted the arrogance this time, but also the playful nature of the threats from both sides. '_They both fight for dominance, control, very Kira-like'_

"_Oh really ,well you kn-"_ She was cut of by Light grabbing her arm and pulling her to him; deftly he flipped her over and held her arms over her head, pinning her to the bed. L was wary of where this was heading and Soichiro also made it clear he was too.

"I should leave now, Ryuzaki-san"

"Not just yet if you don't mind Yagami-san, I think there is only a 20% chance that these two do anything other than kiss at this point, I also think your earlier fears where unfounded, since there is an 87% chance they have gone no further than this." Soichiro sat back down in silence and the two continued to watch the scene with an awkward silence in the air.

"_Oh, scary, what are you going to do to me mighty Light-kun"_

"_I'm going to show you what you wanted Kaiyo-chan."_ With that Light lowered his mouth to hers hovering just above her lips, teasing her by letting his lips brush against hers as he spoke. "_So what is is that you want Kaiyo?"_

She suppressed a groan at his intimacy, she just wanted to touch him, the game was boring her now, Light was much more interesting. She tried to push her head up, but Light pulled back just as much, taunting her.

"_No that's not how the game works Kaiyo, I need you to tell me"_ L watched intently, noting how Light was very comfortable when he was in control, not so much when he was being taunted by her. _'So he enjoys control it seems, he seems to fit the profile so far, could it be you, Light Yagami?'_

"_you"_ She said in a whisper, eyes clouded with lust. Light chuckled and put hus mouth up to her ear, letting it brush against her again.

"_What was that?"_

"_You! I want you dammit!"_ She was irritated now, he had been playing with her for too long, she would have the bastard now. Light, having heard what he wanted, let go of her arms and was about to kiss her before she stopped him for just a second, hissing at him.

"_Don't think it'll let you off so easy next time you bastard!"_ Light didn't have time to respond as she crushed her mouth against him, pulling him close to her, running her hands up his back and chest, he responded by doing the same to her, and for the time they spent together like this all thought of camera's and Kira where forgotten, all that mattered was the two of them. However, the camera's where still watching.

L sat, watching as the two continued to swap saliva on the bed; it was normal for a boy his age to have a girlfriend, so in that aspect, Light certainly seemed to be innocent of being abnormal, even if he was. L removed his finger from his mouth and turned to chief Yagami.

"We will continue to watch them for an indefinite amount of time, though I doubt he will be with her constantly, it is possible he is taking advantage of the empty house, which is again, perfectly normal." The chief still looked a bit shameful at watching his son during his private moments with his girlfriend, looking directly at L, rather than looking at the screens.

"I will have to ask my son about her some time, I admit I am rather shocked, since he has never really shown an interest in perusing anyone romantically." L was rather at a loss here, and Watari stepped in, filling in for the social recluse's lack of knowledge.

"These things just happen Yagami-san, I doubt Light-kun expected to start this type of relationship, but this is one of the things in life that we have no control over." Soichiro just nodded and looked at the ground, resolving to talk to his son about it, if he had found someone who he wanted to be with then it was only right that he meet them. He wondered if his wife knew, before correcting himself; she would know, she knew more about his son than he did by a long way.

"Ryuzaki-san, do you know when I will next be able to see my family?" This reminder that he did not spend as much time with his family as he should gave him a yearning to spend time with them, the police force had made him lose so much time he could have spent with them, Sayu had a stronger connection with Light than him by a mile.

"When we have finished observation we will decide our next move, after that you will be permitted a short time in which you can see them, or as least, a section of time that suits both you and them, rather than your usual long day." Soichiro nodded, hoping that this observation would not last long, both out of hope for his family's innocence and longing to see them again.

L returned to watching the screen, thanking Watari for the cake and thinking about the couple before him, one of them was Kira, he now had to bring the girl into the equation, she was important now and a suspect.

'_This case has gets more interesting by the hour'_

(A/N) Another chapter woo!, I've got a lot of motivation for this story at the moment, so assuming I have the time the chapters should be out relatively fast! Once again hope you enjoyed it, especially and L fans, since I will happily admit he is an awesome character, so I hope I am doing him justice as I try to do with Light.


	14. Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.

"How did you get in again?" Light joked, watching as a, not amused Kaiyo turned to glare at him.

"I may not be as smart as you, asshole, but I don't need to be academic to get into the same university as you." She blew a stray bang of hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at Light. He gave a small chuckle and walked towards the entrance, turning back when he didn't hear her behind him.

"Keep up now, Kaiyo-chan, I wouldn't want to leave you behind..." He turned and started walking, hearing her footsteps behind him. He turned with a smirk on his face and was greeted with an elbow in the stomach. He tensed and hissed, hunching over slightly.

"Come along, Light-kun, I wouldn't want you to be late for your speech." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and she walked away towards the entrance. Composing himself quickly, Light caught her arm just before the entrance.

"What is it, Li-" She began, slightly exasperated: she knew he didn't like to lose.

She let out a small gasp as his lips where crushed against hers, quickly she relaxed against him and ran her hand through his hair, feeling every strand as it ran through her fingers. She pushed back, fighting for dominance, her tongue battling fiercely against his. Light pulled back, breathing slightly heavier and a slight flush on his face. She had a much more noticeable blush on her face: her brain was still a bit confused, Light was not normally one for PDA.

"I'll see you after the ceremony." He brushed his hand lightly against her cheek and started to pull away, she grabbed his arm that he did and looked at him with curios eyes.

"Is everything okay, Light?"

"Of course, Kaiyo" He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against her ear, her heart rate sped up "I'm just keeping you quiet", The romantic mood died with that smug statement, she hit him again and he just laughed in response. She struggled to keep the lips of her mouth from twitching up, but failed and settled on pushing him towards the entrance.

As he walked towards his seat, she turned and saw a group of men looking at her, mostly grumbling under their breath. '_So that's what he was doing...Light was jealous? Or at least possessive...'_She let out a small laugh at this and spun round to find a seat, content that she had found another way to poke fun at her uptight boyfriend. She heard a bit of the chatter before the speaker stood up.

"I'm so excited"

"Who are those two?"

"Did you hear about that model who was killed?"

"Misa amane? Yeah..." Kaiyo picked up on this and considered it. '_ Why are criminals still committing crimes when Light is killing them, especially something like murdaer. I guess he will have to work harder...damn it, I wanted him for a bit.'_She scowled at this, not wanting him to have even more time with that damned book. She never wanted to see him kill so she left him alone whilst he did it, meaning she would have less time alone with him. '

_Maybe I should stay with him when he does it sometime...'_She thought

"Now we welcome our freshman representatives: Light Yagami and _Hideki Ryuga__." Kaiyo almost laughed at the absurdity of the image before her. The two where complete opposites, Light stood straight and wore smart and refine clothes, Hideki was hunched over and was, well dressed like a slob. Apparently she was not the only one to notice this._

"Look at those two, like opposites." Said a girl next to her, leaning towards her friend, who responded.

"I know, Yagami-san looks like the typical private school kid, raised to be a genius, and the other looks more like a mad genius who just sort of...happened." Kaiyo was slightly irked at the girl dismissing Light as someone who was raised to be smart, when he just was. '

___Calm, you don't want to make any enemies here if you can help it.'_

"I know what you mean, still Yagami-san looks hot, and I'm going to be the first to get a piece of that" Now Kaiyo had to clench her fists onto the seat not to correct the girl.

"I think most of the girls here will be going for him, so you best get to work on him fast."

_"Actually, I think he already has a girlfriend, sorry ladies" _A boy in front turned round, and Kaiyo smirked as she saw the irritation out of the corner of her eye.

"No matter, no-one can resist me once I want them, especially not some pampered boy and his weak little girlfriend. " This crossed the line for her, and she turned to glare at the girl she had newly nicknamed '

___Slutosaur'_

"

Excuse me" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. " I couldn't help overhearing how you want to steal my boyfriend." The girl looked shocked, but quickly an arrogant smirk grew on her face and she lent towards Kaiyo.

"That's right, he will be mine so I'd enjoy your time with him whilst you have him, by the looks of it it will be even easier because there is no way he would pick a freak like you over this." She motioned motioned to herself, in particular her ample breasts, which looked like they needed a building support to hold them, rather than her relatively average C cup.

"I see you have notice that my chest is substantially larger than your pitiful lumps, trust me Light-san is going to enjoy me."

"

Shut it you filthy tramp" She hissed loudly, so loudly in-fact that it echoed around the room in the gap between the two speakers. All eyes where suddenly on her and Slutosaur. She blushed profusely and slid down in her chair, in an attempt to escape the eyes following her. She caught Light's confused eyes, and saw them flick over to the other girl. A smirk of arrogance growing on his face as he put two and two together._ ' ____There goes my ability to poke fun at him, meh I'll do it anyway.'_

"...Can the representatives please continue the speech now."

* * *

She waited outside after the speech, glancing at her watch. "What is taking him so long..." She muttered.

__"He's probably so ashamed of what you did in there." Slutosaur walked up next to her, leering.

"What is it now? Can't you just piss off?"

"Ohh, so you are just always bitchy? I can see why he stays with you." Kaiyo turned to seethe at the imposing brunette.

"Trust me, Light-kun wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, so just fuck off!"

"Is that because he hasn't touched you yet? Well trust me I can be very persuasive, and your little bitch will be stuttering and begging for me before long."

"I wouldn't refer to myself as the 'bitch' in this relationship." Lights smooth voice rang out, and both girls turned round to see him walking towards them, with Hideki shuffling behind him, watching the scene before him.

"Oh, Light-san, I wondered when you where going to show up, I wanted to meet you in person after your amazing speech, and...thank you." She winked at him, reaching a hand out to run down his arm, and for a moment Kaiyo thought he would let her, but he caught it just before his arm. He looked up at her with cold eyes.

"I'm afraid I have prior engagements with Kaiyo-chan, and I must say that making such advances in front of my girlfriend are rather inappropriate." Light was no stranger to this sort of thing, but this level of blatantness was rather irritating. With L standing behind him it was even more important that he keep his cool façade, but apparently the girl did not get the hint for she actually slid a hand down quickly and grabbed his ass.

"Don't be such a frigid boy, I will make you forget all about ___that__" _Several things happened at once.

Light recoiled from the touch, blushing and outraged at the nerve of this girl '

___How dare she grab me, ME the new god!_'Kaiyo growled and pulled her away from Light, fully intent on giving her a piece of her mind, and a piece of her fist. And L quickly stepped between Kaiyo and the offending girl, absently biting his thumb and looking at Light.

"Get out of the way, Ryuga-san" Kaiyo huffed, as he moved to block her when she tried to get around him.

"I'm afraid I must attempt to prevent you from doing any illegal actions miss...?"

"Kaiyo" She growled out, still trying to get past L.

"I told you all the boys want me little girl." Slutosaur mocked, only making her more determind to get passed the annoying mess in front of her. She prepared to knock him down when Light sneaked his hands around her stomach, and she turned to glare at him.

"Damn it Light, let me beat her ass!" He chuckled and ran a hand up her back.

"As much as it would please me, Kaiyo-chan, I feel that this way is much more appropriate."

With that he leant down and kissed her, not as roughly as before, but a soft, loving kiss that was meant to mock and taunt the girl with what she could not have. They both ran their hands along the almost familiar contours of the others back and sides, before parting and both turning to see the reaction.

"I take it Kaiyo-chan and Light-kun are in a relationship?" L asked, feigning ignorance of his prior...observations of the two.  
___  
'6% Kira chance, for the speed at which he came up with an arguably cruel plan.'_He continued to watch the two out of his wide, calculating eyes.

"You presume correctly, Ryuga-san" Light said with a smirk, before looking at the irritated girl behind him. "And, for the record, there are no ___bitches _in it." He said the word with distaste. Kaiyo watched the girl scowl and storm off, victory swelling within her, she turned to the stranger before her.

"Yes, Light-kun is mine...now I don't believe we have been introduced?" She pulled away from Light and bowed to L.

"Ah yes, I am Hideki Ryuga, and you said your name was Kaiyo, correct?"

_"Yes, Kaiyo Hoshino" _L reached up and scratched his head, looking around with deceptively empty eyes.

"Well, Light-kun, should we continue our conversation elsewhere?" Light was about to respond when Kaiyo did it for him.

"Oh I was just leaving anyway, bye Light" She noticed that Light seemed a little more on edge around this stranger, and if Light who was a self-proclaimed god, was on edge, then she should get out of the way and get some information from him later. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off.

L turned to Light and motioned ahead.

"Well then shall we proceed?" Light nodded and the two continued down the path.

"You where just saying something before the incident?"

_"_Oh yes._" _L turned his head slightly and watched him intently. "I suspect that you are Kira, Light Yagami" Light stopped and turned, his mind running as quickly as possible. 'He just came out and said it? He must be watching me for a sign that could be suspicions, I can't give anything away to him! How would a normal person react, it's funny isn't it? Laughter.'All this was in a split second, and resulted in him laughing at L's accusation.

"Me? Kira? I'm sorry Ryuga-san but that's ridiculous."

"Well, it's a 5% chance at the moment" L lied

___'I am 86% certain you are Kira, all I require is proof."_

"Well I suppose it's not that bad then..."

"No, not really." A black, expensive looking limosine pulled up, and L stepped towards it, stopping just before it and turning his head slightly.

"See you around, Light-kun."

_"Goodbye, Ryuga-san" Light was inwardly growling at this, anger quickly filling him up. '____How DARE he make a fool of me, I'll show him, bastard thinks he's untouchable? Well think again, L, you can hang around all you want, I'll just be an average student every second until I've earned your trust and then...'__Light's mind ran wild with many methods of killing the already infuriating detective._

'

___...I'll kill you L'_

(A/N)

__ So L really in the fray now :D This chapter is mainly story advancement. In regards to Misa, personally I love her and Light as a couple, just because xD and personally think he does care for her, after all, he didn't find anyone else to replace her with for 2-3 years right? Anyhoow, I didn't really want her in this fic because she would be a bit of a nuisance, so the shinigami never saved her life. Don't worry, there will be other complications to replace her, and the rather large story hole! Hope you enjoyed it, I hope to update a bit more regularly soon.


	15. By my side

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.

Light and Kaiyo walked home from the ceremony, his hand entwined in hers. They soon reached the outside of his house and Light stopped at the gate.

"Uh, you first Kaiyo-chan." Light said, she looked at him suspiciously, he almost seemed...scared. '_Hmm, what is he hiding...'_ She gave him one last glance before going up to the door and knocking on it. She heard the sound of running feat and barely had time to respond, before she was knocked onto the ground by a hyper bundle of happiness.

"ONI-CHAN"

"Uh, no, but I can see how you can mistake a female for him..." Sayu looked up in surprise and let go of Kaiyo, yet she didn't get up from the floor. Meanwhile, Light was torn between wanting to glare and wanting to laugh, he settled for the happy medium of simply sighing and doing nothing.

"Oh, sorry Kaiyo-san, but it's good your here as well. Your both officially university students now!" With that, the young girl got off, and grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him into the house but not before Kaiyo made her feeling perfectly clear.

"_Bastard, you set me up!"_ She hissed into his ear, he just smirked.

"Oh yes, you should be more careful, Kaiyo-chan." He said with mock caring, allowing himself to be pulled for a second longer before stopping and looking down at Sayu.

"Can you calm down a bit, Sayu-chan?" She pouted before smirking maliciously.

"Ohhhhh, do you and Kaiyo-san want to...celebrate in private?" Light and Kaiyo both turned red at the suggestion, whilst Sayu just laughed at their expressions.

"Y-you shouldn't even be talking about things like that, Sayu-chan, your to young to understand." Mercifully, Sachiko chose this moment to walk in and save the two embarrassed teens from the little imp.

"Don't ask personal questions, Sayu-chan, now leave the two alone, I'm sure they have had a busy day."

"B-but"

"No but's Sayu-chan, come on." She steered the whining girl out of the room, giving the two a quick smile, Light sent her an appreciative smile in return before grabbing Kaiyo's hand.

"Maybe we could do...something to celebrate" Kaiyo giggled softly and ran up with him to his room. She shut the door and locked it, then turned around to Light. She pushed him back into his chair and advanced on him.

"Now, I believe that you tricked me, _Light-kun_" She leaned down and held both of his arms to the chair. " And I do not take kindly to being tricked." Light had to fight to retain his composure and stop from making a grab for her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He said defiantly, daring her to move closer. She gladly accepted, straddling him as she pushed her lips against his. Light pushed his bod against hers as much as he could, but his hands where still restrained and he pulled back, growling.

"My hands can be...very useful if they are unrestrained." He tried, his eyes clouding with lust.

"Hmm, but would you learn your lesson" She leaned up to his ear, brushing her lips against his lobe as she spoke. "Kira-kun." His eyes widened for a second, but then he just smirked as she gently nibbled on his ear.

"And what lesson would that be, my love." He replied softly, gently trying to coax her into letting him, and his hands, free.

"That I will not let you get of lightly if you..._fuck_" She rubbed her body against his, grinding her hips once for emphasis."...with me." She was surprised to see Light with a, what could only be described as, crazy grin on his face.

"The same is true with me, Kaiyo-chan, I am not a merciful god." The grin shrank down to a smirk, and they sat, looking at each other in silence. Finally, she let him go an stood-up, deciding to sit on Light's bed, she sent him a wink before relaxing into the duvet.

"Well that's good, Light. After all, what's life without a little danger hmm?" He just chuckled and stood, preparing to joining her on the bed. When he was half-way she moved her head lazily in his direction. "By the way, who was that guy at the ceremony, Hideki Ryuga or something?"

Instantly Light stopped and he felt the anger that he had bottled up when he had seen Kaiyo come back, if anything stronger after the wait. He clenched his hands and turned around towards his desk, seething at his perceived humiliation. Kaiyo turned when she got no response, furrowing her brow when she saw him standing with his back to her near his desk.

"Light, wha-"

"THAT BASTARD!" She was cut off by Light slamming his hands down onto the desk, she flinched and watched as Light continued to vent. She had never seen him really angry before, and it scared her slightly.

"He got me, damn L!" Kaiyo's eye's widened at this. '_ The L that Light told me about? Greatest detective in the world...'_

"I've never been so humiliated in my life." Ryuk only chuckled at his misery and she glared at him. He ignored it and floated closer to Light, a sickening grin on his face. '_No matter if I agree with Light or not, I can't stand these damn shinigami.'_ She continued to glare at him at he spoke.

"**Maybe you would consider the eye deal again Light, all your problems would go away if you just had his name**." Light only responded with a ferocious snarl and turned to Ryuk, who actually seemed to wither slightly under his furious gaze.

"How will that help me if this is a trap? If I kill him and he's not the real L, it would be like announcing to the world that I am Kira!" He finished by slashing his hand through the air in front of Ryuk, who flinched backwards from the deranged boy.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Don't think that a human killing someone and a shinigami killing someone are the same. They're not! " He turned away, leaning against his window sill and looking out into the fading light. "If I kill him, suspicion will instantly fall on me as he approached me, and I can't even have someone else kill him because this damn notebook has so many rules!."

To illustrate his point, he walked over to the draw and ripped out the notebook, barely missing his trap. He opened it to the rules page and looked at it, before sneering and throwing it against the wall next to the bed. Kaiyo jumped slightly as it fell next to her, open on a fresh page on the bed.

"I'm at a disadvantage." His tone was surprisingly calm and she turned, hoping that maybe he could talk like a sane person again...she was sadly mistaken. An insane laugh bubbled up from his mouth, then burst out in a twisted reflection of laughter.

"Light-" She started, not willing to watch him fling himself into insanity. He spun round and advanced upon her, putting his arms on either side of the bed where she was sitting.

"Don't you see Kaiyo? He made a good move, but now we are in the same position, if this is L then he wants to get close to me, and he suspects me. However, it's only because I happen to fit his profile, he's grasping at straws and I happen to be the biggest one!" Light's logical mind slowly came back online as he pulled his head back out of the pool of madness. Kaiyo watched as his face changed from a maniacal grin to a cool and calculating smirk.

"At least you've stopped ranting now." She mumbled, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and responded childishly.

"I never rant." She just rolled her eyes at him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Whatever you say, Light bulb." He glared at her and flipped around so that he held her on top of him. She just curled into him and wrapped an arm around his waist and let the other gently play with his bangs. He relaxed and let an arm drape over her shoulder, using the other to mimic her actions, twisting it into her hair.

The two lost track of time, and soon it was getting late, Sayu reminded them that they where not alone in the world. "Hey you two, is Kaiyo-chan going home any time soon? I'd rather get some sleep tonight without hearing you! No offence, Kaiyo!" She blushed a deep red and hid her face in Light's chest, he just groaned and glared at the door.

"The damn girl knows to much for her own good."

"Just like her Ni-chan, hmm?" Light smirked and kissed her head lightly, pushing his head into her crimson hair.

"I suppose so." She smiled and yawned, stretching her body. Her hand dragged along the bed until it rested upon a familiar black notebook. She sat up whilst Light just closed his eyes again, not wanting to leave their little haven just yet.

"Light..." he opened his eyes curiously at her voice, it was a mix of fear and excitement; she was looking at it intently, her fingers trembling.

"C-can I see you do it Light?" His eyes opened wide in shock before an amused smirk grew on his face, he nodded and got up. Light sat at his computer and started it up, looking for some new criminal to judge. His heart was beating just that bit faster because, even if he didn't know it, he wanted to impress her: to show Kaiyo his actions where that of a god.

The chosen victim was a rapist, the perfect candidate for the Death note. '_She knows what I am doing is what needs to be done, now she wants to see.'_

"Evil is cleaned by my hand." He said, looking at her briefly before he turned his attention to the page."Turo Rindor, thrty two, convicted of seven counts of rape, currently lounging in a jail cell..."

He quickly lowered his pen and, despite the speed, delicately wrote out the name in the Death note. Looking at his watch, he sat back and glanced at Kaiyo, who's eyes where fixed on the name. She could not take her eyes of the smooth lettering, this was all it took to dispense justice; to rid the world of evil. A name and a face. Light gently took her limp hand in his, and together they turned to see the countdown on Light's watch.

"38, 39, 40. Kira has dispensed justice yet again, and they world is a better place." He turned and smiled at her softly. She just looked blankly at the page, still not really accepting what she had seen. Light had just killed someone, a criminal, with no effort and she had seen it. Yet she was...excited, he could do it, he could make a new world.

"You can do it." She whispered, slightly awed, even after all this time with Light, she had never really seen how he could do it. But now she believed in him, not just some Kira fanatic, she believed Light could make the world a better place.

"Yes, and you can stand by my side every step of the way, you can be my goddess and we will create a new world." She could only nod, and the two wrapped their arms around each other, Kaiyo's head nestled on Light's neck.

"Keep going." Was all she said, her eyes where gazing at the line paper of the Death note.

"As you command, my goddess." She watched as name after name was written down, and sensed the joy Light felt when he did so. Quickly she rang home and explained her absence to her mother, before settling down in her previous position. The two remained like this until they drifted off to sleep, Light writing names and Kaiyo watching with unguarded fascination.

Just before he fell asleep at the desk, Light slid the Death note into his draw, and then sleepily lifted Kaiyo over to his bed. Not wasting any time he covered the two of them in the duvet and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

(A/N) Just some nice character dev, YAY :3 Not much to say today, soo hope you liked it and THANKS to all those who reviewed again, it really is an incentive to write more :)


	16. Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note.

Light walked down the path with Kaiyo, rubbing her hand gently as they walked. It was lunchtime, and the two where walking around the campus enjoying the sun. She leant her head on his shoulder and leaned into him.

"So, you want to do anything today?" Light leaned his head on hers before responding.

"Not really." She rolled her eyes, when It came to fun Light was not the first person to ask for suggestions.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have asked you, Light-kun...maybe I should go find that L-san. I'm sure he would love to have fun with us..." Light wrinkles his nose and shrugged her off him gently.

"I don't think we need to involve, Ryuga_-san_in this-"

"Did someone say my name?" The two turned to the sound of L's voice rung out between the two, causing Light to turn in shock, he was sure that they had been alone a few moments ago. Kaiyo was the first to react to the sudden intrusion.

"Yes, Ryuga-san, I was wondering if you could think of anything to do this lunch time?" Light almost growled at her blasé invitation of the enemy to join them for any length of time, he glared at her and whispered into her ear, barley loud enough to hear.

"_I'll get you for this, traitor"_She just smirked and looked back into his darkening eyes, she was interested to see what light would "do" to get her back. Turning back to L, she saw him looking at the two analytically and waved a hand in-font of his face.

"You know staring is rude, right?" L cocked his head towards her slightly before responding.

"Yes, I know that" Light let out an exasperated sigh and looked towards the detective.

"Well, did you want something Ryuga-san?"

"As a matter of fact Light-kun, I was wondering whether you would like to play a friendly game of tennis?" Light smiled and motioned towards the courts, his friendly mask now fully in place.

"Sounds like a good idea, Kaiyo-chan, will you be watching?" She gave him a bored look, but nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Fine, if you guys want to play with a ball I'll watch, c'mon." The three walked through the afternoon sun towards the courts, and the confrontation ahead.

* * *

When they arrived at the court Light looked at L, inspecting his clothes for a second before speaking."You know they aren't the best clothes to exercise in?" His only response was a shrug from the detective who bounced a ball, preparing to serve.

"Well, ready when you are." Light sank down slightly into a crouch, lazily watching his opponents slow moves. '_This should be a piece of cake, just another way for me to defeat him'_He barely saw the ball that shot passed him, and widened his eyes.

"Wow, that was fast, you sure are good Ryuga-san."

"He who makes the first move wins." Light just nodded and let his smirk show on his face, after all he was going to have fun in this game. He passed the ball back to L and decided to absently see how much he could get from the suspected detective.

"Do you compete in tennis competitions since you are so good?" L almost smiled at the thinly veiled attempt at finding out information, they both knew it was obvious but it would do him no harm to revel as much.

"I used to, I was the junior British tennis champion, but before you say anything, yes I was born in England and no, that will not help you in finding out anything about me." Light just nodded and prepared for the next serve, this time ready for the shot.

As the scores went up, Kaiyo was aware of the growing crowd and heard the talking behind her once again. A group stood next to her and she overheard the conversation.

"Man, they are good." Another guy turned to him, speaking up.

"Yeah, and they both got perfect scores, where's the justice?" Kaiyo almost chuckled out loud at this, the irony of the statement was so delicious for her. The possible detective and her self-proclaimed god, both serving justice and neither backing down. Where was the justice? It was all in that little game of tennis.

"But I bet the brunette could do more with that...strength." This time it was a girl, and it caused a small eruption of giggles around her, Kaiyo just turned round and the girls looked at her.

"Trust me, he isn't the one in control." She shot them a wink and, quickly getting over the disappointment, the girl winked back at her.

"Oh, is that so, you are a lucky girl!" Kaiyo grinned and nodded, before turning her attention back to the match.

'_This is just a friendly game...but then I doubt Kira would take a loss well, after all he has met everyone of my challenges head on.'_L swung and the ball sped towards Light.

'_Can he really deduce anything from this little game of tennis? No, he can't do anything!'_Light returned the ball and bounced on his feet.

'_Let's see Light Yagami, whilst it is true people prefer to win, what will you do?'_L returned with a vicious backhand and prepared for the response from Light.

'_He can't find out anything, anyone would rather win. And in all things you cannot win with defence alone, to win you must attack!'_As he thought this he met the ball halfway up the court and slammed it into L's corner. The detective lunged but missed it, looking back up to suspect.

'_What do you know? He's going for the win.'_

The two continued to play and the crowd, whilst some cheered for one or another of them, where just excited by the skill of the two opponents. At last it came down to the final point, the two where tied in set's and points, and it was Light's turn to serve.

'_It comes down to this Yagami, I would rather not lose to you.'_L stood ready to receive his serve, analysing every muscle movement that he could see beyond the white sports shirt.

'_You may or may not be L, but nether the less you represent him, and I will not lose.'_His face hardened in determination as he threw the ball up and swung his racket with as much force as he could muster.

L jumped to the side and knocked the shot back over the net, Light caught it with his racket and it bounced high on it's return. The two both ran towards the centre of the net and L hit the ball down towards Light's side of the court. As it passed over the net, Light slashed it with a strong backhand and it bounced just within the boundaries of the court before hitting the chain fence behind.

The two stood looking at each other as the linesman announced the score and winner, both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. '_Looks like I lost'_ L thought, a little annoyed that this suspect had beaten him, but it did only raise his chances in the long run. '_It will be you who seals your fate Light Yagami, I only need one mistake, unless you are really not Kira.'_

"I haven't played that hard in ages, good game Ryuga-san" Light extended his hand, and L took it shaking it briefly before wiping his hand on his shorts, causing Light's face to twitch in irritation.

"I must agree with you, we should do this again sometime, and see if the results vary." The challenge was there, and secretly Light relished it, despite his opponent he had enjoyed himself for once, and looked forward to another good game with his opponent.

Kaiyo was the first onto the court after the match was over, deftly hopping over one of the smaller fences, she made her way to Light.

"Nice work Lighto, and nice to see you all sweaty." He looked down at his body and grimaced slightly before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He flushed red noticeably and turned away slightly, ignoring the now whooping crowd that was spilling onto the court.

"Thanks, but it was a close game." She leant into him as he spoke and sniffed once before pulling back.

"I think you need to have a shower before you think of doing anything else." He galred at her and leaned into her.

"Yes, I am well aware of that and I would be on my way now if you where not so interested in my sweaty body." This time it was her turn to blush, but it passed quickly as she poked him in the chest to pushed him away from her...there was a time and a place for what she had in mind right now.

"Stop making up excuses, anyway, nice to see someone give Light-kun a run for his money for once Ryuga-san, he is rather arrogant sometimes." Light tried to ignore his girlfriend purposefully irritating him by chatting with his enemy about his faults. He was not doing so very well.

"Well, Yagami-san does seem to be good at many things, the term jack of all trades does not really apply so much as one would think." Kaiyo decided to push her luck with her resident serial killer and smirked at his angry eyes.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, but if you ever want to see him a little out of his depth, I wouls suggest going ice-skating with him." She had a large grin on her face at this point, before Light grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, glaring down at her slightly smaller form.

"Maybe we should be going? After all we haven't spent much time together because of this game." Kaiyo smirked before running a hand down his chest.

"Shower, or change clothes and I'll think about it." Light just rolled his eyes and headed for the changing rooms, L trudging slowly behind him, gently biting his thumb and considering the exchange he had witnessed.

* * *

Light emerged from the changing room in a set of stylish sports clothes, with L trailing behind, wearing much the same as he had been before hand. Kaiyo noticed and compared his clothes mentally. '_He definitely looks better in his normal clothes, and he is much more covered up now.'_She fought the urge to pout, after all she should have the right to see as much of her boyfriend as she wanted.

"Something wrong, Kaiyo-chan?" She gave him another look over before pushing off the wall she had been leaning against.

"I suppose not, you just don't look as good in that." Light refrained from making an arrogant remark back and simple chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'll keep it in mind, I wouldn't want to disappoint." L raised his voice between the two, his eyes flicking between them.

"If you two are done flirting, then I wish for Yagami-kun to accompany me to a small café down the road, I'm afraid Kaiyo-san will not be able to attend." She was about to argue but saw the serious look on Light's face and simple huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sure, Ryuga-san, I'll come with you." A small light-bulb went on in Kaiyo's head as she took in her situation.

"You two have a good date now, don't get back to late." She stole a kiss from Light as he stood there, shocked and ran off, cackling; glad that she had seen that look of complete shock an embarrassment on his face.

Light barely suppressed his rage, opting instead for an embarrassed chuckle. L turned to him and watched him for a second before walking down the path. "Well, let us get going on our date Yagami-kun." Light's mind struggled to process the information before he ran up to L's side, spluttering and blushing.

"W-what are you talking about Ryuga-san? This is not a date, Kaiyo-chan was just messing with you!" L simple continued walking, not even turning as he replied.

"A date is a pre-arranged meeting, and whilst we have not specified a time, we have a destination and the time is now in actuality. So this would meet the requirements for that terms wouldn't you say?" Light, whilst internally fuming at the bastard who, he was sure, knew the common usage of the term, gave a light hearted chuckled and continued to walk with his enemy.

The two arrived at a small café, and Light motioned to the back. "If we sit over here then we will be hidden from view, I come here sometimes and usually sit back here." L just nodded and followed him to the seats between the foliage of the café.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" L sat in his usual crouch and watched his opponent in his new mental game.

"Well, I must say it certainly is a nice place here, I did not research if there actually was a café before I asked you." Light simply smiled at him and relaxed into his seat slightly.

"Well, it's a good thing it is, and because it is so secluded, no one will make fun of you because of how you sit."

"I don't choose to sit like this, I must as it increases my deductive reasoning by 40%"

'_So you do choose to sit like that'_Light thought with irritation, but he hid it and simply nodded back at the supposed detective.

"Anyhow, if you agree, then I would like to submit you to a test of deductive reasoning."

"Sure, Ryuga-san, maybe it will help you see that I am not Kira?" L just nodded and took out three pictures, passing them over to Light.

"These are three images that where not revealed to the public, they are from Kira. I wonder what you can find out from them?". Light faked an intense look as he looked over the pictures.

'_Of course I know what these are, after all I sent them. Even if I had not, this is child's play, the serial numbers are printed on the back. But they aren't in the order that I wrote them, what's he trying to find out?'_Light continued to pretend to look at the images, before placing them down on the table.

"Well, if you take the first letter of every word of each suicide note, you can make this message: 'L did you know, God's of death love apples.'. But the obvious choice would be to use the print numbers on the back, in which case It makes, 'L did you know that if they only eat apples, gods of death.' Which seems unlikely as it is not as natural as the previous interpretation." Light sat back, waiting for the detective to agree with him.

"No, you are incorrect." Light's eyes widened as he brought out another image from his pocket.

"In fact there where four images, now if arranged as you did the second time, we get 'L did you know if they only eat apples, gods of death have red hands.'"

"That's hardly fair, I made deductions based on the information that I was given!" Light retorted, defending his intellect fiercely.

"Maybe so, but it never occurred to you if there was another image, you simply used the available evidence, and so arrived at the wrong conclusion." Light calmed himself down, getting angry would only favour L at this point, he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"All right, you got me there, I never considered the idea of extra information that was hidden in this situation."

_Beep Beep_

Beep Beep

Both looked down and picked up their phones, and both expressions changed to shocked as they read the messages.

"L, it's-"

"Your father!"

(A/N) Sorry about the longer wait, I started watching Bleach xD and I have been very lazy recently, it didn't help that I wasn't sure where I was going for the next chapter, but I do now, so it shouldn't take as long :) Thanks to all who reviewed and I look forward to any and all who review again! Might just get me going faster! :P


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello, this, as much as I hate to admit it, is a little message from me about the story; I know it's frustrating that it's not an update but I will explain why now. To be honest I am at a serious writers block with the story, I know where I want to go, and I have ideas for things that I want to do later on, but I am a bit stuck for the immediate future of the story, e.g the next few chapters. Right now the summer break has started in the U.K, or at least in England, so I will be thinking about it during that and hopefully will get back to you with a proper update.

I apologise for the wait and any subsequent waiting whilst I get my head in gear xD Any suggestions will be appreciated but otherwise I should figure it out soon enough :) After all I have a fair amount of spare time now!

Hope to bring you a chapter soon enough when I can wrap my head around it, for now I might consider starting a less serious story that I will update more intermittently when this story gets writers block, but that probs won't be a Death note one. I had a Code Geass one, and still do, but I find it quite difficult to write for that,

Once again, sorry about all this, and hope to see you soon!


End file.
